


The Melted Ice: German Romance

by NxnsxgnorsDxmon



Category: 21st Century - Fandom, Real life - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Wolfenstein
Genre: 21st Century, 21stcentury, Alexander - Freeform, Berlin - Freeform, Character, Children, Comedy, Couple, Deutsch, Engel, F/M, Fan - Freeform, Fandom, Fanfiction, Gen, Hans - Freeform, Irene - Freeform, Liebe, Love, Model, Multi, Other, Pets, Romance, Ship, Sigrún - Freeform, amour, angela merkel - Freeform, bubi, characters, deutschland, fanmade, far right, far right politician, frau - Freeform, gruber, hans winkle - Freeform, irene engel - Freeform, kommandant - Freeform, lieben, merkel, otp, politician, populist, romantic, winkle - Freeform, wolfenstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/pseuds/NxnsxgnorsDxmon
Summary: Warning: This fanfiction doesn't take any place neither during the WWII, nor after WWII according to the game series Wolfenstein! The characters aren't mine and are portrayed in the modern world of 21st century!Summary:  One of the most popular German models,Hans "Bubi" Winkle,who is 26 years old man,without a girlfriend/lover except being childless;his parents loving and supporting their son until their disappointment reached its peak when the young man meets the much older lady - the glamorous,overbearing,hot headed but charismatic,deliriously sly,very intelligent,caring and loving Frau Irene Engel,a far right politician,the leader of the populist party "AfD",a single mother with 6 children who are grown up already,captures his heart in a quite specific and unknown way.The unusual,howsoever, affectionate couple with a huge age gap aren't in good terms with Herr Winkle's parents unless in the end they start to be more open-minded just to accept their son's soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Age: 55-56_

 

_Occupation: Politician_

 

_Birthplace: Berlin,Germany_

 

Birthday: 13.04.1961

 

_Family status: Single mother with 6 children (4 unnamed sons with exception of Adalwardus and Sigrun (her only daughter)_

 

_Height: 5'5_

 

_Weight: 138lbs (62kg)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__

 

 

 

_Full Name: Hans "Bubi" Winkle_

 

 

_Age: 26-27_

 

_Occupation: Model_

 

 

_Birthplace: Berlin, Germany_

 

_Birthday: 06.12.1990_

 

 

_Family status: Single_

 

 

_Height: 5'11_

 

_Weight: 169lbs (77kg)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Full Name: Sigrun Engel_

 

 

_Age: 19-20_

 

_Occupation: College Student_

 

 

_Birthplace: Berlin,Germany_

 

 

_Birthday: June 1998_

 

_Family Status: Single_

 

 

_Height: Unknown_

 

_Weight: Unknown_

 

 

 

 

**Hello everybody! Welcome to my new fanfiction which is much different and It's a seperate one,compared to my another ones! This time,I decided to write a fanfiction with fictional characters by moving them directly in 21st century and real life in the same time along! I promise to post the new chapter either in the next hours or tomorrow! I hope you stay tuned and being interested in this a new book!**


	2. Chapter 1: What? On Monday What?

**Hans's POV**

 

 

12th of May, 2017

Berlin,Germany

Berlin Fashion Week

The locker room

11:10PM

 

 

 

Oh my! I was really fatigued of doing nothing but walking on the catwalk,demonstrating the most recent design of famous brand clothes,catching the eyes of thousands of people in one room by either gazing at me or glancing at me,therefore procrastinating on their expensive smartphones,speaking with their buddies or doing something else. After the demonstration of the newest brand clothes, I got back in the locker room,sweating and wearing the clothes that I have already displayed as an advertisement. There were another men around my age except younger and older ones who were dressing up from the clothes that they used to wear on the catwalk into their personal ones. I was sitting on one of the chairs, breathing deliriously heavily like I have ran around 20 kilometres without taking any break. I have the feeling that I am feeling pretty screwed after many hours of work without a lie. 

As a mine surprise during my little break,a little before to leave the locker room by starting to strip the catwalk's clothes into my plain and pure white shirt with long sleeves, a light pair of jeans, a pair of black socks with the sneackers including my mere dark gray rucksack where It contains my phone,keys,wallet and many other important items...my manager arrived in a such unpredictable way,thereafter excusing himself for the awkward situation. I forgave him. 

My manager's name is Leon Schultz - a man around his early 40s,with straight short light blond hair, clever dark green eyes, a fair skin color. His height is exactly as mine- 5'11. His body structure is skinny athletic and even the tightest clothes that are on him,are fitting and look so good.  He is tremendously charismatic and fascinating person with nice personality. Likewise he is currently wearing a stylish short sleeved shirt in deep purple color with black denim trousers except elegant and of an expensive brand sneackers in white and black color. As usually,Leon is wearing chain necklace in pure silver color and his left ear is pierced with 3 regular earrings. Leon Schultz is mixed between German,Austrian and a bit Dutch,meantime he has a distinctive Austrian accent. His mother is Dutch while his father is mostly an Austrain,throughout emigrating in Germany a few years before his birth. 

 

 

 

 

-As an addition Hans,I should inform you something very important!- His eyes met mine,thereafter developing a smart eye contact with a smile that stretches at the both sides like a sunshine. His voice timbre was gentle.

 

 

 

 

-Yes,Herr Schultz?!- I posed the question like an obediant child by nodding with my head in agreement to listen to him

 

 

 

 

-On Monday night,there is going to be a prominent event where you and some of the most notable colleagues either if they are females or males are invited on an evening in one of the most luxurious restaurants of Berlin by having the chance to encounter and have a small talk with some of the most popular,besides provocative German politicians,although some of them aren't that flagrant as much as Frau Merkel and Frau Engel. After the VIP dinner,there is going to be an after party where the invited politicians are going to attend except you.- Since he mentioned the name of the populist politician Frau Engel, my face flushed instantly like I have heard my name while the teacher was giving us back the tests by screaming out loud my name to get my test back. Not only that,I thought it was such a nice and hilarious joke that one of the most scandalous politicians is going to be a guest on Monday night,however, I handled for myself to not express my recent emotions in front of my boss or else. I paid utterly attention to what he has said,despite the fact that I remained absolutely grave during his speech.

 

 

 

-O-okay! - I assented by nodding with my head in agreement so that Herr Schultz to be cool with me and not causing any drama by asking more questions.

 

 

 

-Excellent,Hans! Since that I noticed that you are the only person who is in the locker room and your colleagues have already gone,I will inform them on Monday the morning. (Schultz)

 

 

 

-Alright Herr!*holding my rucksack onto one of my shoulders like a traveler* I am wishing you a nice and promising weekend! See you on Monday! Also good night and goodbye!- We waved by saluting with each other,a couple of seconds before to leave the locker room.

 

 

 

-Thank you and to you too! See you on Monday and good night! Goodbye! (Schultz)

 

 

 

I left the locker room,thereafter the building by being outside the residence where I am working since I have turned 18 years old. I decided to catch the nearest taxi that is located somewhere in the same neighbourhood where I am right now. As soon as I found it,I entered inside it by greeting with "Good evening,sir!" and vice versa. Then I told to the taxi driver where to drive- to my home. He backed up by starting to drive. While I was traveling to my apartment that is located 30 minutes from my working place, I was starting to drown into my mixed up thoughts that are spinning inside my mind. Nevertheless,I was quite stressed and nervous for the upcoming Monday where I am not only going to encounter with our chancellor, howsoever, I have the chance to meet this haughty and cunning but undeniable pretty woman who always criticizes Ms.Merkel's policies. Furthermore,I am not a fanatic supporter of the far-right but since the left doesn't appeals me at all due to that they have already disappointed me, I am siding with the right wing more,to be honest. Apart from being a right wing supporter, I just find her language especially in politics sometimes too repulsive that is filled with aggression,mercilessness and annoyance. If I needed to choose a political party in Germany for which I am going to vote this September,I will choose her party,of course. Because I trust neither the liberals,nor the communists,social democrats and christian democrats since a several years. 

 

 

 

 

_The next minutes..._

 

 

12th of May,2017

Berlin,Germany

11:20PM

The Apartment

Outside

 

 

 

The taxi stopped in front of my VIP apartment where I am living by paying the taxi driver,thus leaving the taxi car by saluting the driver with "Good night!" and vice versa. Once I was outside the taxi car,I began searching for my keys inside my backpack by unzipping one of the smallest pockets,therefore finding them successfully and unlocking the apartment's giant iron door. Then I arrived inside,taking the elevator for the last floor which is 7th one. I live lonely with my sweet pets that are one cat and one dog- the cat's breed is unknown by possessing short hairs of her fur. She is a beige cat with black spots on her belly and neck. Her name is Anika,1 years old only while my precious dog's name is Oskar,around 2 years old. As an addition,his dog breed is Chow Chow. They are so adorable and I adore them so much- I just adore the animals especially the cats and the dogs. Not only I adore and worship them so much but they are my true weakness. They are such angels!  A long story!

As I arrived on the last floor,I unlocked my apartment's door,therefore leaving the door behind myself a little after taking my very first steps in the hall,locking the door,taking off my shoes. While taking off my shoes,my both pets abruptly smelt my presence by hurrying up with an enormous impatience to see their master- me. As I was sitting on the stool in the corridor,my babies jumped into me by being so affectionate and tender. I baby talked to them by petting their heads and communicating with them like we are the most relative people. Oskar started to lick my only free hand during this second I was wearing nothing on my feet with exception of pair of socks that are for the laundry. I chuckled sweetly as soon as he did it. I wasn't hungry at all- I just had dinner around 9PM when it was our short break that lasts 20 minutes only.  

After this long and busy Friday,I decided to take a quick cool shower,afterwards putting on my dark blue robe for home only when I am too lazy to put something casual as clothing. I was wearing my robe and a new and clean pair of underwear such as pale blue boxers. I was just fatigued,in spite of being hardly sleepy currently. I decided to sip an Italian white wine into the wine glass,thereafter going on the balcony by sitting on the beach chair,relaxing,drinking a few sips of the tasty wine during this moment watching the magnificent and alluring nocturnal landscape of Berlin from high. I forgot to mention that,a little before to go on the balcony by relaxing,I fed my pets with their food. Around an hour has passed since I am on the balcony and when I have finished with the drinking,I decided to walk my dog around my neighbourhood for 15 minutes only. 

After walking my dog Oskar,we reborned back in home by washing my teeth and checking what time is it...it was 1:20AM. I decided to lie half naked onto my king sized bed,watching the darkened ceiling with mild lightness in the lurking darkness of the room due to the almost pulled majestic curtains. The ambience that was dominating in my bedroom was loneliness,pensiveness and voidness. It was pretty sad that I haven't been married yet by having one child at least. Due to the fact that I am one of the most remarkable models in Germany, that doesn't means that I am talkative and extrovert. Otherwise, I am between introvert and extrovert but mostly tending to be introvert who loves the modeling. It is my dream since a young age. As a student,I wasn't among the best ones. Nonetheless,my parents were quite frustrated of me during my student's years just because of my grades. Howsoever, I don't think the school marks aren't that important at all. They are trotting how much the teachers are valuing your knowledge and perfomance at their subjects. Even if you are the weakest student in the entire class, that doesn't makes you neither a low intelligent human being, nor dull.

Unfortunately, I fell asleep in an unknown time,closing my eyes like doors,lying on the bed like I am not going to wake up ever again. In this moment, my pets were sleeping in their little but cute and cozy beds in my bedroom. 

Saturday...Sunday...the only days when I can take a break from my career by chilling,hanging out with my family and friends,spending my leisure time with my lovely pets and etc. 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	3. Chapter 2: Coffee Time With Sebastian

**Hans's POV**

 

 

13th of May,2017

Berlin,Germany

2:00AM

The Apartment

7th floor

The Bedroom

 

 

 

Saturday...Sunday...the only days when I can take a break from my career by chilling,hanging out with my family and friends,spending my leisure time with my lovely pets and etc.   It was like a brief but melodic and negligent piano song that captures your heart for a couple of minutes until it ends. The only days when my thoughts can be sorted and start from the fresh beginning where everything isn't that haoctic at all. The only days when I feel the freedom. I can sing a couple of songs about the weekend,however, I don't want right now. I am just tired and prefer to think about something else. I don't have a voice for a singer,despite that I enjoy to sing fake just to entertain myself and some of the relative people,leading them to a big laughter. 

 

 

 

 

 

_A several hours later..._

 

 

 

13th of May,2017

Berlin,Germany

9:00AM

The Apartment

7th floor

The Kitchen

 

 

 

 

I woke up around 15 minutes ago,followed by brushing the teeth,putting over a garment such as a robe,feeding my pets and currently preparing a cup of coffee in the kitchen,drinking it while sitting on the chair,feeling relaxed and already awaken. I can smell the pleasant,somniferous and magnetic odor of the coffee. My phone is Samsung Galaxy A7- among the newest ones. It is recently placed a several centimetres away from my cup of coffee. Unless one moment provoced my attention right away. It vibrated and I placed the cup of coffee as soon as it vibrated. I gripped my phone already by checking what is going on and I received a text message from my best friends Sebastian. 

I didn't have many friends but I keep the true and loyal ones only. Sebastian is among of them. He is a bit older than me- around the age of 29. He has a medium length deep brown hair,light blue eyes like an innocent baby, pale skin color like a ghost. He isn't extremely tall,howsoever, he has a normal height for a man- around 6'0. His body structure is perfectly normal,prone to be mildly muscular. He has proportional facial features,viewed from a general point. He usually wears blue and gray clothes,besides sport ones mostly. Sebby is really optimistic and benevolent person and friend of mine except loyal, brutally honest, clever and a good listener. As always, he supports and respects every decision and opinion of mine even if it's the opposite of his.

By the way,I checked the text message and his message was written by this way:

 

 

 

Hi Hans! 

 

 

Hi Sebby! How are you?

 

 

I am well,thank you. How about you too?

 

 

I am fine,thanks. I am currently drinking my morning coffee. 

 

 

That is amazing! I am glad to hear that. I am chilling and doing some exercises to get in shape in the morning. 

 

 

You are always like that!

 

 

Yeah, I know! However, you are the same too. Because of your job!

 

 

I know that. I know! Just my agency requires to eat less caloric foods and do exercises except to be on sorrow and merciless diets though they allow you once per a month to spoil yourself with something very tasty and very caloric in the same time.

 

 

I know you personally and everything about you,no worries,fella. Are you available today?

 

 

Yes,of course! Why?

 

 

I am just asking. Because I am available either too. 

 

Very well! At what time and where do you want to see each other?

 

 

How about to go at the nearest café in your neighbourhood so that to drink some coffee and have a talk? 

 

 

Okay! Of course,I agree. How I just cannot accept your suggestion? It is marvelous.

 

 

Yeah. We can see each other outside the nearest café at 2PM. 

 

 

Alright! See you at 2PM. 

 

 

Agreed!

 

 

 

 

Then I left my phone onto the table,carrying on with drinking from the hot coffee that gets cold with the passing minutes. It was dimly colder than a few minutes ago. Perfectly normal! Afterwards,I decided to put a plain white T-shirt with a pair of dark mere jeans with white sneackers. Then I went outside near my neighbourhood to walk my precious grown up boy Oskar for about 10-15 minutes. It wasn't that seriously exhausting but sometimes it is pretty banal to do all the same daily. 

 

 

 

 

 

_A several hours later..._

 

 

_In the afternoon..._

 

 

 

The same day (13th of May,2017)

Berlin,Germany

1:58PM

The café 

Outside

 

 

 

I had lunch already and i am having on myself this clothing: 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I took with myself my apartment keys,my phone,my wallet and a few other items in case. I was expecting my friend to arrive as soon as possible. There wasn't any trace of Sebastian yet. What I was currently doing is watching the passing driving cars that have a several centimetres proximity with me. I glanced at my watch and it displayed the recent time is "1:59PM". A less than a minute until 2PM. Even if he is being late, it doesn't really matter. 

Oh yes! I saw from a far away my ally coming and as soon as we saw each other like we haven't seen each other since decades, we exchanged a friendly embrace and greeting with each other "Hi!",thereafter entering inside the building and taking a seat to the window. 

His clothing looks like that way:

 

 

 

 

 

We were taking seats against each other. We started to discuss whatever intrigues us:

 

 

 

 

-Anyway how are you? - I posed the question with politeness,wearing a sparkling smile.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am fine,thank you. How about you too,fella? - He answered my question laconically with a broad smile,staring with his studious and sagacious freezing blue eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am well too. Thanks! (Hans)

 

 

 

 

Around this moment,a sweet young waitress emerged by asking us what we want to drink. I ordered for myself one Cappuccino while my best friend ordered for himself a "Cafe Mocha". The waitress nodded with her head in agreement,reassuring us that our coffees will be served very soon,going on the next table. Luckily,there weren't many people in the café with exception of young people especially teenagers except adults between the ages 18 and 30. There weren't any journalists nearby who want either to question me about a question that is going to be in the "yellow" press or their minions the "paparazzi" to chase me,taking embarrassing photographs of me and my friend,thereafter publishing them into the social medias and the media themselves,being commented more and more as a daily topic. It doesn't matter if I am either hated or loved by the Germans and the rest of the world, it matters more to live my own life by loving the correct type of people such as friends,family and probably my future girlfriend. 

Nonetheless,we continued with our discussion about random stuff:

 

 

 

-What are your plans for Monday the evening?- I posed the question gravely.

 

 

 

 

 

-I should attend to a special summit in Paris of all best European photographers. I need to catch the plane for France on Monday the early morning around 6AM. - My best friend inquired cheerfully with a childish smile on his face while waiting patiently for the coffee. His voice tone is moderately husky than the usual. 

 

 

 

 

-Oh Wow! That is splendid. I am satisfied to hear that.- I uttered carelessly and joyfully in the same time.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yeah. How about you too?- This time,Sebastian demanded mine response back to the same question with a tremendous enthusiasm. 

 

 

 

 

During our discussion,we were interrupted by an accident by the nice waitress that servers on our tables the coffees.

 

 

 

 

-Vielen dank!- We thanked in one voice in a gentle way the lady.

 

 

 

 

-Gern Geschehen! Enjoy the coffee, guys. - Oh wow! Not only she is a sympathetic waitress,additionally she is doing her task pretty well.

 

 

 

-Danke! (Hans and Sebastian)

 

 

 

 

She vanished,throughout keeping on with our conversation,returning to the question that I received almost a minute ago. 

 

 

 

 

-I am going to meet with our chancellor Frau Merkel including some other politician such as Frau Engel and others. One of the best professionals among my colleagues are going to attend to this outstanding event,having the chance to have to negotiate and have a dinner with them. (Hans)

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh really? Frau Engel and Frau Merkel? That is extremely interesting to hear that. I have always liked Mrs.Merkel as a politician and agreed with her policies. While Frau Engel is...*pretending to be prepared to vomit in front of me while drinking a handful sips of my hot Capuccinno* isn't my cup of tea politician.- He finished his sentence like he is disgusted to shout her name,tho. His voice tone didn't sound tranquil during the interference of the right wing politician.

 

 

 

 

-I know you may disagree with her manifesto,however, I am okay with her policies. (Hans)

 

 

 

 

-*Drinking around 2-3 sips of the hot Cafe Mocha* I know already that,Hans. Anyway I am wishing you good luck with your upcoming meeting with that lady. (Sebastian)

 

 

 

-Thank you! I am wishing you luck with the Paris summit of the photographers either too. (Hans)

 

 

 

-You are welcome. I am grateful from your side. You are so kind! (Sebastian)

 

 

 

-No problem. Aww!*drinking a few sips of my coffee once again* How long is going to last this summit? -I asked with drastical curiuosity.

 

 

 

 

-It is going to last 2 days only. Monday and Tuesday! Just 2 days.- He replied my question peacefully,his eyes pierced into mine without a lie. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I comprehend!*taking a quick look at the window,noticing the strangers that walk on the Berlin streets,the moving cars...the alive landscape outside the café including the sunny and moderately warm weather like this Saturday the afternoon* Have you ever met any politician in your entire life? (Hans)

 

 

 

 

-Yes,of course. I have indeed encountered on live a few politicians such as Merkel,François Hollande,Theresa May, Barack Obama and Vladimir Putin. They are such friendly and open minded people especially Ms.Merkel,Herr Obama and Mrs.May. Even I have selfies with those politicians. - He replied my question like a hysterical child.

 

 

 

 

-Yeah I remember that. You have showed me the selfies with them. They are awesome,admitting it frankly!- I said ordinarily.

 

 

 

 

-I just cannot disagree here! I can't wait the new French president Monsieur Macron to arrive here in Germany in the upcoming weeks. (Sebastian)

 

 

 

-Oh really? He is really a sensible and cool guy,in spite of that his policies aren't my type. How about you too,Sebby? (Hans)

 

 

 

-I am sharing the opinion that Mr.Macron is one amazing person with a golden and big heart. I agree somewhat with his policies and love that he is pro-EU with some other European politicians. Even though I somewhat agree with you especially if it's joint a word out of the political world. (Sebastian)

 

 

 

 

-That is cool! I have the interest to speak to him in face-to-face,despite that he execrates the nationalist supporters except their heroes or inspirations.- I stated dissatisfied the last sentence like I am a bit offended by somebody.

 

 

 

 

-Okay. Have you ever met any politician in your life,Hans?- Sebby posed the question like a professor who reminds me once again the question that I receive during the test. 

 

 

 

 

-No,unluckily.- I exclaimed with a little stammer.

 

 

 

-Don't worry,buddy! Sooner or later,you are going to encounter one politician,at least.- He tapped my right shoulder like a brother by extending his only free arm while in his another one was holding the warm coffee.

 

 

 

 

We carried on to drink from our coffees by drowning into diversity of topics like the unconquered seas that come to our mind by colliding into the coast in the moment. I was not only enjoying the moments when I am with my true best friend, besides I was cherishing them because there is some chance to be among the last but unforgettable ones. 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	4. Chapter 3:Weekend Sweet Weekend

**Hans's POV**

 

 

 

We carried on to drink from our coffees by drowning into diversity of topics like the unconquered seas that come to our mind by colliding into the coast in the moment. I was not only enjoying the moments when I am with my true best friend, besides I was cherishing them because there is some chance to be among the last but unforgettable ones. As long as I was being warned and got a piece of advice from Sebastian.

 

 

 

 

-I would like to advise you to not get too drunk and too inadequate especially on Monday the dinner and probably there is something else after it?- He raised an eyebrow like I haven't told him the whole truth during the interrogation.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes,an after party.- I exclaimed in a slight annoyance.

 

 

 

 

-Good! In case,you have my advice for those events where there is a chance to be drunk and be such...unbearable...I just don't want to mention the word,it is too offensive. (Sebastian)

 

 

 

 

-After all, thank you for the advice and I know I must be cautious especially when I am either in a restaurant or party,thus not violating with the consumption of alcohol. I have an atrocious experience once with the alcohol during one party- I don't want to repeat the same mistake again. (Hans)

 

 

 

 

-I know,I remember that. It is so wise of your side to repeat to yourself to not do the same issue again or you are just venoming yourself slowly and painfully. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Frau Engel's POV**

 

 

 

The same day (13th of May,2017)

Vienna,Austria

2:00PM

Vienna Opera

 

 

 

 

I have took the decision to go on opera somewhere nearby...Neither in Germany,nor Switzerland. The closest destination is actually Vienna,Austria. I decided to attend an opera especially today because as an occupied,scandalous but mighty politician and leader of one of the most trustworthy parties in my dear land Germany,deserves a short break not only from the haoctic and sophisticated life in politics...,furthermore personally. My youngest child....that is actually my daughter Sigrun is in home,studying and doing chores. Anyway,i have chosen as a weekend place to listen to some classical but authentic music at the opera in Austria because I want to make my weekend much different and colorful...to clean myself from the negative and black energy,the nerves,the stress,the melancholy,the disturbing thoughts plus the reality itself. Austria is among one of my favorite countries with Germany,Switzerland,all Balkan ones and Peru. I wish I could travel everywhere but since my schedule doesn't allows me to travel abroad for a while, I can either in August during the short,howsoever, pleasant and relaxing summer vacation or in another part of the year when I can afford.

Anyway,I was sitting on the very first seats where I can hear ideally the sounds of violins and piano except the singing voices of the choir of plenty compositors from the youngest age until the demise...sometimes the instrumental sounds so intense and frequent like it's actually either  a dramatic,chills you or forcing you to experience it like you have to experience as a moment in your life. I was wearing a constant,relieved and wide smile that stretches at the edges of my lips,in spite of that I have a scar on my face especially nearby my lips and mild trace of it on my neck. Even if I have flaws on my entire body of the world,I wouldn't care at all because they are meaningless for me or some people while for other people- they mustn't be underestimated and there is a story about them. Back to the current moment,I was currently wearing this outfit:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I prefered this time to not have on myself either a skirt or a dress because I am neither at my working place, nor somewhere else where the ocassion is very prominent. Oh! Cool! I was feeling extremely comfortable and cozy in those clothes. 

There were many other people in the audience who were enjoying and listening with a significant pleasure the opera itself...like their hearts are like chocolate that are going to molten soon. Majority of them are between the ages 30 and older. There weren't many young people with exception of a couple of children,teenagers and some other adults under the age 30. Indiviadully,I really love and enjoy the classical music except the harder ones such as rock and metal (including heavy metal,death and trash metal). Admitting it frankly,I am not keen into the modern music or those music genres such as pop,electronic and rap. So sorry, no sorry for those who are fans of those music genres. 

As I learnt from yesterday that we are going to meet one of the best German models on a dinner in a VIP restaurant and there is going to be an after party after the dinner. Amongst them is going to be one of the most popular German models whose name is actually Hans Winkle. I have never encountered this young man in my life yet but I have some respect and sympathy for him,at least. What I don't like in him is that he is prone to be awhile narcissistic man who cares for his appearance. I know I can sound judgmental though I can absolutely understand him because he is working as a model! 

I am in the capital of Austria since 10AM while inside the Vienna Opera's residence since 1PM the afternoon. After the opera,I am planning to discover some of the Vienna's beauty by visiting 2 historical but memorable museums with some other people such as native Austrians and tourists who have the exact enthusiasm as mine. Except museums, I am going to be on date or not exactly a date...it is just a friendly dinner with Herr Kurz,the future Prime Minister of Austria. He is not only my friend since 5 years, he is one of my favorite politicians especially European ones. I should catch the plane back for Berlin at 9PM the night. I know it is going to be upsetting to say goodbye and wave to Vienna by promising to return again either in the end of the year or the next year. We will see,of course! I have been to this majestic,fancy and gorgeous country around 6 times. The last time I have been in Austria was 3 years ago. 3 years ago!

 

 

 

_A several hours later..._

 

 

The same day (13th of May,2017)

Vienna,Austria

7:00PM

Downtown

Restaurant

Outside

 

 

 

It was already 7PM the evening. I am currently expecting Mr.Kurz to arrive as soon as possible so that to have a dinner together in the luxurious restaurant. As the journalists and a handful of paparazzis know already that I mustn't be bothered during the weekends especially with questions that may affect my reputation and haphazard photos of me that can cause either turmoil or awkwardness. Because I can be one of the most controversial politicians in Germany and Western Europe except Angela Merkel but I can judge harshly those journalists and paparazzi,earning a retribution either a salty fine or plenty of years behind the jail bars. I do not trust them at all,to be honest. 

Thank God,in the next seconds I noticed a young,fresh,tall,slim and handsome man wearing a white shirt with dark blue trousers,black Oxford shoes,followed by black socks.  Of course,we know already who is he...he is recognisable from kilometres...Sebastian Kurz! He was wearing a childish-like,naive but energetic and radiant smile. A smile whose strength is to force your smile to wake up immediately. 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	5. Chapter 4: A Dinner With Sebastian Kurz + Bye,Austria Part 1

**Frau Engel's POV**

 

 

 

The same day (13th of May,2017)

Vienna,Austria

7:00PM

Downtown

Restaurant

Outside

 

 

 

 

It was already 7PM the evening. I am currently expecting Mr.Kurz to arrive as soon as possible so that to have a dinner together in the luxurious restaurant. As the journalists and a handful of paparazzis know already that I mustn't be bothered during the weekends especially with questions that may affect my reputation and haphazard photos of me that can cause either turmoil or awkwardness. Because I can be one of the most controversial politicians in Germany and Western Europe except Angela Merkel but I can judge harshly those journalists and paparazzi,earning a retribution either a salty fine or plenty of years behind the jail bars. I do not trust them at all,to be honest.

Thank God,in the next seconds I noticed a young,fresh,tall,slim and handsome man wearing a white shirt with dark blue trousers,black Oxford shoes,followed by black socks. Of course,we know already who is he...he is recognisable from kilometres...Sebastian Kurz! He was wearing a childish-like,naive but energetic and radiant smile. A smile whose strength is to force your smile to wake up immediately. 

Once he was the closest,we embraced each other with a warm and friendly embrace,saluting each other like friends in this way:

 

 

 

 

-Oh hi,Sebby! I haven't seen you since the end of the last year. - I said with euphoric voice tone,my crystal blue eyes meeting his stunning freezing blue eyes.

 

 

 

 

-Hi Irene! I missed you...*therefore withdrawing our bodies from the firm and friendly hug* too! We haven't seen each other since centuries,according to my prejudice. - Mr.Kurz enquired excited like a child. 

 

 

 

-Yeah.*in this moment Sebastian opened the door,exclaiming "Ladies first!" by entering inside the restaurant in the center of the city,thus being grateful to him,he took the first steps inside the building by telling me that I don't need to be thankful for anything,I just deserve it as a lady,regardless of my age and status* How are you?-I posed the question as soon as we took our seats against each other. 

 

 

 

 

-I am well,thank you. How about you too?- He answered directly to my question with his sweet Austrian accent that dominates in his timbre and tone all together. One of my favorite accents are Austrian,Swiss,Slavian and British mostly because they just conquer me and my soul. 

 

 

 

-I am fine too. Vielen dank! - I replied to his question with a giant enthusiasm and kindness. My both hands were placed on the table. 

 

 

 

As an addition,in the restaurant where we are currently,there were many people during the early evening. Most of them are young people except older people who tend to be either my peers or older brothers and sisters. Luckily,there aren't any kind of paparazzi and annoying journalists that stalk me nearby the Vienna's streets where I enjoy recently my weekend without an exaggeration. I noticed that some of the Austrians inside the restaurant pierced their eyes into mine by glancing at them for a while,throughout utterly paying attention to my buddy. 

I have attended the both museums in the capital of Austria. They bewitched me with not only its beauty,besides with the history behind the items and the museums including artifacts and scrolls. I love the museums and the subject History. If I needed to share a little part of my personal interests is that my favorite school subjects were History, Literature, German and Drama. Nevertheless my horrible acting skills,I just had a lot of fun doing some repetions with some of my peers during the primary school era that leave plenty of trails of my childhood and past. I didn't had the best childhood as a child,in spite of that I had some super memories that I cannot erase. They are just impossible for forgetting and letting them go. 

Back to the recent moment,one waiter gave us abruptly the menu to choose something,lending 2 menus onto our table. We started to choose whatever we wanted...as I opened the menu,I researched wisely from every category from essential meal to the drinks what I actually want to order for myself. I have chosen to order for myself an Austrian garlic soup with Hungarian salad while as a drink I want a mineral water. I just don't want to order either a cocktail or an alcoholic drink- I don't want to be in trouble with the authorities during the plane verification and to be mentioned in the medias. I hate to have a hard time with something and in the medias to talk nonsence about me except rumours that are nothing with exception of pretty lies. 

Around 3 minutes later,my ally stopped checking the menu,thus leaving it closed on the table and the waiter recognised our preparation by asking us what we want. I ordered for myself a mineral water with Hungarian salad and Austrian garlic soup while Sebby ordered for himself Tafelspitz with Austrian omelette as a dessert and as an additional thing to the menu is an apple juice. The waiter confirmed our ordered food and drinks by promising us to arrive in the next couple of minutes. 

During the minutes when we were waiting with impatience,we decided to speak to each other variety of topics and our verbal conversation is in that way:

 

 

 

-So it is very amusing and delighting that you are in Vienna this Saturday,Irene! What brings you here? (Sebastian)

 

 

 

 

-Yes,I know. *scratching my head awkwardly* I decided to take a break from politics and everything else that stresses me by visiting this marvelous and cultural country for 6th time in my whole life. I have been on opera and 2 museums. It was pretty relaxing and good to expand my knowledge and worldview about this magnificent land- Austria. In less than 2 hours,I should catch the plane back for Berlin and we don't have much time. (Irene)

 

 

 

 

-Wow! That is so fabulous to hear it. I am very delighted to see you again except that you are here for 6th time. I know already that you are in love with my motherland. When have you decided to reborn in Austria for just less than 24 hours especially the capital? (Sebastian)

 

 

 

 

-I have decided in the beginning of this week to buy an air ticket for Vienna,Austria. I do afford once in the month to go abroad either for 1-2 days or fewer than a day to grant myself from the political world and the problems that I have! - I told to Sebby with dead graveness.

 

 

 

 

 

At this moment,the same waiter arrived with a plot with our drinks and food that we have already ordered,thus serving them onto the table and we thanked him in German. We received from him a brief reply to our gratitude "Bitte!" with a simple and adorable Austrian accent. We began tasting from our served food and drinks,enjoying it and discussing together the same topic and some other ones too.

 

 

 

 

-That is amazing to hear that again! I cannot afford too much either a vacation or to travel somewhere else,outside Austria for the weekend with exception in the summer when I am prone to have more leisure time. (Sebastian)

 

 

 

 

-I see. *drinking a few sips of my mineral water* What are the things that you are doing during the weekend? - I questioned with a big curiosity by raising an eyebrow. My voice tone sounded too obvious. I was staring at Sebastian's youthful sapphire blue eyes.

 

 

 

 

-Ehm...*caughing by an incident* Diversity of things such as hanging out with my friends and family,spending more time with my wife by organising picnics and hikings,riding a bike,going to the cinema and theater,attending an opera and etc.- He listed them like he was listing every book he has readen in his entire life. 

 

 

 

 

-Interesting! That is wunderbar,Sebby! You have a different weekend which is excellent. - I exclaimed joyfully. 

 

 

 

 

-Yes,it is. How about your weekend too,dear? (Sebastian)

 

 

 

 

-I am spending more time with my family and friends...*being a pensive for a several seconds* hiking,visiting another country once per a month,cooking (I like it as a hobby but to do it as an obligation is making me sick),playing with my kittens Alexandrina,Ivanka and Kristoph and many other activities. It is nothing special,I know! (Irene)

 

 

 

-Don't worry! Otherwise,your weekend sounds quite intriguing and well organised especially for a busy politician like you. (Sebastian)

 

 

 

-Yes,however, it's not easy to organise yourself in the proper way,besides it's not difficult at all. (Irene)

 

 

 

-So confusing,I can relate to that feeling. (Sebastian)

 

 

 

In the next few seconds,the tense silence knocked on the door that was the reason of the unhandy moment between us. Unless the future Austrian chancellor interrupted it in a dynamic way.

 

 

 

 

-What's wrong,Irene?- He asked with anxious voice timbre. He acted like he was really caring for me and he actually does,of course. His shrewdy azure blue eyes were gazing at my face especially my eyes,staring right at my soul. The moment was so dramatic so that I wanted to pretend like there is nothing wrong,howsoever, I need to be more outspoken because I am indeed.

 

 

 

 

 

-Eh,Monday!- I lisped,not being understood well,causing confusion and misunderstandment of Sebastian's side.

 

 

 

 

-What have you said? Excuse me?- Sebby wanted me to repeat what I have recently said by raising his both eyebrows in puzzled way.

 

 

 

 

-On Monday night, I am going to meet with the best German models including Hans Winkle himself! (Irene)

 

 

 

-Oh Wow!*his jaw opened timidly like he has seen the most entertaining thing on the world while his eyes' pupils have widened drastically without a lie* Is that true even? Hans Winkle? He is my favorite male model,to be honest. (Sebby)

 

 

 

 

 

-I am deadly serious,Sebby! I may not back up you though he is really loved and amazing German model. - I uttered sloppily.

 

 

 

 

 

-I agree with you on that statement that he is loved and an amazing model. Have you ever encountered him on live?  (Sebby)

 

 

 

-No and never. But on the upcoming Monday- yes.*chuckling like a tricked student* How about you? (Irene)

 

 

 

 

-Well, no and never! I think when I become a chancellor as being elected,I will have the higher possible chance to encounter him on live. It is going to be among my wishes that are going to come true sooner or later. (Sebastian)

 

 

 

-Cool! I am wishing you good luck not only with the elections,furthermore with your future meeting between you and him. I hope you fulfil your dream one day! Sincerely! -I wished him good luck in rational and supportive way,fully understanding him and his dreams.

 

 

 

 

-Daww! How nice of your side! Danke schön,Irene! You deserve the best things to happen to you. Cordially wishes! (Sebastian)

 

 

 

 

-Bitte! Also thank you! (Irene)

 

 

 

We continued to eat and drink until we have finished with our dinner and checking the time via my phone's clock straight out...it's 8:01PM! Oh no! I should take as quickly as possible a taxi to the airport so that to not being late for the plane. I was extremely stressed except that it was visible that I am hurrying up for something else that has dwelled into my mind. I raised my hand by excusing myself to one of the nearest waiters for the bill by leaving the exact sum of money that are required to being paid for the dinner. Then I and Sebastian left hugged each other for a last time,a several seconds before to catch the closest taxi. We saluted each other with "Bye and see you the next time!",throughout heading to the taxi,entering inside the taxi car by telling to the taxi driver where exactly to stop in front of. As I took a seat inside the taxi car, I waved a couple of times to Sebastian and vice versa until he dissipated.

I am really going to miss Sebby but I am keeping in touch with him even when I am back in Germany while he is staying in Austria still by texting each other in Messenger and phoning each other via either our phone numbers or Messenger. 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 5: Bye Austria + Hi Deutschland Part 2

**Frau Engel's POV**  
  
  


The same day (13th of May,2017)

Vienna,Austria

9:05PM

The AirPlane

Inside  
  
  
  
  


I was sitting by myself next to the plane's window,watching through the window the magnificent and glamoring views of nocturnal Vienna,a lot of lights that encourage the beauty of such cultural,amorous and grand city...such as Vienna and many others. My favorite part of the day is obviously the night and midnight together because those are the parts of the day where you can take a break from your promiscuous and hectic day especially if you are either a student who goes to the school or an adult who works,sweats,the fatigue invades his/her body doubtlessly, feeling their body much weaker and hopeless. I am not a morning person, to be honest. It's just not my cup of tea the mornings.  
While I was in on plane, watching through the plane's window, there was a waitress who asked me would I like to drink something. I just answered with "no". I think I can survive a whole hour without any food and drinks.  
Unfortunately, I need to say goodbye to Austria. I am going to miss Austria so much. I have a lot of memories here which are fascinating and unforgettable. Austria is a stunning country but Germany is more beautiful because that is my home. I can't wait to see my daughter Sigrun who I have bullied her since her teenage years for her overweight. I stopped to hurt her feelings about it the last year. I regret very much for being such a nasty woman instead of a supportive and loving mother who loves with the entire heart her family including her children, ranking  them as a number 1 priority. I know I may be a haughty and whatever you want to call me, however, It is just sinful of my side to treat my only daughter in the past like the way it is embarrassing and sinister. She doesn't deserves it! Nobody deserves it.  
I wasn't sleepy right now,fortunately. It is still early for bed time. 

I have already apologized to Sigrun for my sinful attitude towards her. She forgave me.

I don't have any patients to return to Berlin so that to see the people who I love especilally my precious daughter and family including my home with the kittens.  
  
  
  


 

_** To be continued...  ** _


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome Back in Home,Darling

_Around an hour and 15 minutes..._

 

 

 

**Frau Engel's POV**

 

 

 

The same day (13th of May,2017)

Berlin,Germany

10:20PM

The airport

Inside

 

 

 

 

I survived without any drinks and food inside the plane during the returning to Berlin where my heart belongs truly...to the family,home and some friends. My handbag was checked by the security inside the airport once again,thereafter after being in the halls of the airport,I saw almost a hundred of people inside the building. I tried to search for my daughter Sigrun...my little and precious girl. 

During the research,I heard somebody to shriek my name out loud around 3 times like this way "Mom...mom,mooom!". I can perfectly recognise this voice...Sigrun's angelic and purely innocent voice! She was behind me. Oh my angels God! My only daughter in the whole family...is such a treasure. She is a treasure with my other 5 children. I noticed my chubby daughter from about a couple of metres,throughout running towards each other like soulmates as a happy ending from the romantic movies. We cuddled each other so toughly and warmly so that we didn't let each other to breath for a while even except by swapping kisses on the cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

-Hi Sigrun!- I exclaimed while inhaling and exhaling heavily due to the bear cuddle between us,wearing a genuine and candid smile that stretches even forces my scars to wrinkle a bit. My eyes met her virgin blue eyes which stare at mine like a fluffy and delectable kitten.

 

 

 

 

 

-Hi mom! I have really missed you so much!- Her mild and beautous voice tone is all I want to hear right now. 

 

 

 

 

-Same! How are you,sweetie? - I questioned with caring voice tone while leaving the airport by walking to home together on foot which won't take more than 35 minutes. 

 

 

 

 

-I am fine,thanks. As an addition,I am extra. How about you too? (Sigrun)

 

 

 

 

-I am well,danke. I had a great time in Vienna. It was spellblinding to attend an opera,visit 2 museums,to hike and see some other down to earth and amorous landmarks of this cultural city except to have a dinner with Sebastian Kurz. Likewise,I am glad for you for that you are extra. - I stated fluently while walking together,being enlighted via the moonlight.  

 

 

 

 

This night's atmosphere was pleasant and so tranquil...especially for me because I am back at my fatherland where I feel the serenity and love dominating over the hatred and grimness. My heart was hardly beating once I saw my own daughter at the airport. I think I am not going to sleep due to the ectsasy. I have forgotten to mention that I have took many photographs with my photo camera during my trip in Austria earlier today. During the walk to my 2 story house, Me and Sigrun were discussing together my today's trip to Vienna by telling her in details  what I have seen,where I have gone,with who I have encountered and many other things. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Tell me how you spent your Saturday today,sweetheart.- I really wanted to hear what my daughter was doing today by sharing with each other which is part of our tradition. 

 

 

 

 

-Well,I did my homework and have studied around 3 hours. Then I played with our sweet kittens and feeding them. Not only that,I went out on a walk with one of my best friends by drinking some strawberry milkshakes together downtown.- Sigrun replied my question in cold-blooded way. 

 

 

 

 

-That is amazing to hear it! I am satisfied of you for having a good time with your friend during the weekend. (Irene)

 

 

 

 

-Yes especially with a radiant company,everything is better. (Sigrun)

 

 

 

-Well said,darling! It's true what you have said. - I said in intelligent way.

 

 

 

-It is really exciting to hear that you are going to encounter with the best German models this Monday.- She exclaimed in optimistic and flexible way. Her voice tone sounds childish sometimes.

 

 

 

 

 

-Exciting? Are you serious?- I raised an eyebrow,not taking the joke seriously,prepared for the worst- to burst out laughing like a swollen sea cow. 

 

 

 

 

-Do you think so?- All of a sudden,I recognised not the regular smile on my daughter's face...I noticed a smirk that has a secret epistle,by glancing at her plumpy face which is tremendously adorable and with well-structured features. Her voice tone sounded ironical,of course.

 

 

 

 

-Ha! I know that you aren't that grave.- We had a good laugh along for a several seconds. Our laugh wasn't loud at all,happily.

 

 

 

 

-Anyway I am wishing you good luck with that special occasion on Monday night! You are the best! (Sigrun)

 

 

 

-Thank you,Sigrun!- I showed my gratitude by embracing each other.

 

 

 

 

-No problem. (Sigrun)

 

 

 

In the following minutes,we were at home at last,by changing my clothes from formal into my plain ones- for home. They were a loose and big scarlet red T-shirt as a garment over my black lace panties with black flip flops. I lived in this house:

 

 

 

 

 

I am into the humble houses that have unique and gorgeous furniture rather than to be among one of the most expensive. The huge houses aren't my cup of tea,so sorry! 

As far as I am at home,I decided to spend some time with my pets by giving them some affection,feeding them and baby talking to them except to talk with Sigrun,the only child who lives under my roof because she is planning to work at the summer,therefore making the decision to move out of my house and live by herself somewhere in Berlin which doesn't prevents me from the ability to not see her. It is so wretching that I am going to be lonely in the next months by sharing a single roof with my pets while my children are out of home but seeing with them whenever I can. It doesn't depends of me! It depends of my agenda! 

Back to Saturday night,I decided to watch some documentary movies of my favorite historical faces of all times and he is actually Adolf Hitler. I have readen his book "Mein Kampf" (My Battle/Combat) around 3 times in my whole life. I have watched most of the documentary films about him except have readen a lot of articles related with him. I know some people are going to call me bad names just because I admire,love,support and respect this person but I have my own rights to either like or dislike him except that it's the others' problem for blaming me why I support and like somebody with whom they (the people) share much different ideals,compared to Hitler's. I was watching the documentary movie with a bowl of popcorn and drinking some green mist tea. It was pretty relaxing and cozy! During this second,my daughter was in her bedroom,writing in her own diary her own fictional stories or poems. 

Thereafter,I was on the terrace,watching the enchanting and dizzy nocturnal landscape- millions of light stars that have conquered the darkened sky with just one moon only that forms a flawless landscape that couldn't be painted as perfect as the Mother nature itself- neither an artist,nor an amateur can paint such a painting. It's a creation of the nature! The only missing element was a classical music such as the "Moonlight sonata- Bethoveen" to fully allure me,being under the "curse" of the stillness and verspetine beauty. I am valuing such moments especially when I am either being accompanied by somebody who has touched my heart or is already inside my heart or when I am completely alone,having the courage to face the beauty of the night. And in the least expected moment,my daughter surprised me by scaring me with her unpredictable presence. 

 

 

 

-Aah!- I shouted horrified like I had the feeling that Sigrun is going to be the cardinal reason of my death- a heart attack.

 

 

 

 

 

-Please,mother! Don't be terrified! I just wanted to watch together the stars and the beautiful night together! I am apologising for my unexpected presence. - She inquired dimly with insecurity that dominated in her resilient and peaceful voice tone. 

 

 

 

 

 

-No problem! You are forgiven. I didn't expect that from you...to jump from somewhere.- I stammered in the last sentence without a doubt due to the jumpscare.

 

 

 

 

 

-I know,howsoever, I am enjoying to watch from the terrace with you the night view in our neighbourhood,you know. I really appreciate it! (Sigrun)

 

 

 

 

-I know,sweetie! I am really going to miss you in the next 1-2 months when you are to be employed so that to survive by yourself with your own made money by renting an apartment for yourself and probably living with one of your closest friends,I guess. (Irene)

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww,I am going to either too! I am going to live with Alice Gruber,the younger sister of Alexander Gruber! (Sigrun)

 

 

 

 

-Good! You aren't going to be alone then. It will be more fun to share a roof with your best friend. What happened with Alexander? - I posed the question with curiosity like we are not a mother and a daughter. We were speaking to each other like either sisters or best friends who have been together for a long time. My both forearms were onto the railing,gaping at my daughter's heavenly fresh blue eyes which radiate a pure innocence of a little girl's soul inside an adult body. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Alexander? Well...*inhaling and exhaling like she is prepared to challenge herself how much she is going to survive under the water without breathing for a few minutes* He is okay! I have developed some feelings for him,despite that I think he is going to neglect me...for some reason.- Tipping her head like she has said the most outrageous thing in the world by stating it with self-conscious voice timbre.

 

 

 

 

-You know each other since 9th grade in high school and you liked him as a friend until now when you like him as more than a friend which is perfectly normal! By the way,why do you think he is going to reject you utterly? - I asked the question deadly serious by facing each other's faces,our eyes meeting like I am the bad boy while she is starring at the role of the good girl who has a weakness for the bad boys though not showing it off.

 

 

 

 

-Because...you know already.- I had the significant feeling that my princess is prone to sob very soon,noticing that from her precious blue eyes are sheeding the first tears. Her voice didn't sound normal this time- it sounded like she is under the plague of agony and depression. 

 

 

 

 

-Just because you are curvy girl? Don't be worried at all,sweetheart! You are a strong girl who has her own beauty and that is your inner beauty,gradually by demonstrating it in front of the right people,thus they can notice that you have an outer beauty except inside your fragile soul. - I took her into my arms immediately as soon as the melancholy of the young lady knocked on the door. I hugged her extremely firmly and warmly in the same time,trying to reassure her with what I can.

 

 

 

 

-I know that,mother! But most boys and men prefer skinnier women like you. - Sigrun carried on with the debate while feeling her head onto my shoulder.

 

 

 

 

-That is a gibberish because they are jerks. They prefer skinnier women with only one purpose- to bang them and to dump them. Don't feel rejected due to your weight! When I encountered your father,do you think I was skinny,gorgeous and decapitated girl? No! I was with perfectly normal weight with a little exception of having a few extra pounds which weren't a big issue. Additionally,I used to be very shy gal but the things changed since my political career. As you are aging and gaining experience, your self-confidence increases and your self-consciousness plummets,you know. He loved me for who am I inside rather than outside. - I explained philosophically everything,during the hug. My voice was grave.

 

 

 

 

I didn't receive a response this time with exception of a nod,a sign of agreement.

 

 

 

-As I have noticed at this gentleman Alexander Gruber is that he is a gentleman and he is smart,sly,mature,open minded, curious and careful! He is treating you excellently and I have somewhat the feeling that he likes you back except you him. (Irene)

 

 

 

 

-I think so! (Sigrun)

 

 

 

-You think so? Since he proves that he is a gentleman towards the ladies including you and being more relative with you as a girl friend only,throughout here is the evidence that the chance between you and he occurs and you both have to make the precise and efficient decision. (Irene)

 

 

 

 

-Ja,du bist richtig,Mutter! - She uttered more blissful than ever,therefore withdrawing our bodies from each other,noticing her energetic,adventorous and ideal smile that brings to me a smile and life back. 

 

 

 

 

-Perfekt,Schatz! Believe me,your bright future is coming and it is going to knock on your door very soon. Just be patient for the right moment! (Irene)

 

 

 

 

-Vielen dank für alles,Mutter! Ich weiß es! I am patient for everything. (Sigrun)

 

 

 

 

 

Then we keep on to watch together the nocturnal view by enjoying the atmosphere itself. Oh,what a pretty Saturday! 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	8. Chapter 7: A Small Talk with Angie + Hans "Bubi" Winkle?

_2 days later..._   
  
  
  


**Frau Engel's POV**   
  


15th of May,2017

Berlin,Germany

7:00PM

Home (Irene's)

The Bedroom

 

 

 

I took a shower just a couple of minutes ago by washing my hair with a prominent shampoo that has a captivating and wonderful smell- It's of a pink rose one. I dried my hair with the towel including my body,therefore putting a new pair of clean lingerie such as white lace brace and white lace panties. As a formal clothing,I decided to put on something tremendously special. It looks like that way:

 

Followed by two silver bracelets on my both wrists,a silver onyx ring on my middle finger on my right hand, onyx earrings that are dropping. I looked fantastic by taking a look at the dresser's crystal mirror. I brushed my straight light blond hair, thus putting on some make-up such as a vivid red lipstick to overline my charm and feel more confident. I applied some black eye shadows onto my both eyelids, followed by standart mascara on my eyelashes. I put on my bare feet a pair of classical black stilettos and bringing with myself a black leather jacket in case if it gets colder tonight. I perfumed my dry hair, neck, palms, arms and chest. I think I am already done, by approaching the mirror to see how I look... Wow! Once I saw the reflection, I was nothing but amused and very impressed. I couldn't believe who I saw on the mirror... A new look, new me!

By the way, I grabbed with myself my feminine black handbag to put my purse, phone, keys and some other items. I checkes the clock in the hall of the second floor qnd it displayed:"7:25PM". Oh Mein Gott! I don't have any time. I think... I should leave right away. I went downstairs instantly by locking the entrance door, heading to the limousine which will drive me to the VIP restaurant where I have a preeminent arrangement.

As soon as I entered inside the large car, I started to prepare both - physically and mentally. I don't think it's a good idea to be late even with a second for this dinner. I have convened to be either right on time or to arrive mildly earlier than the actual time. I was sitting like a legendary star though I am not indeed. I am just a politician.

My eyes were focused essentially to watch through the limousine's clean window glass the still light Berlin streets with an enormous amount of people,walking down the streets. It was such a transfixing feeling for people like me to being driven and to travel wherever they have the wish or not. Personally, I just enjoy such petty moments such as being driven in a car to somewhere,to watch through the car's window the world around me that has such monumental,natural and breathtaking beauty though the contemporary people have ruined the world by dooming except by polluting it. I am roughly disgusted by the nowadays people what are they doing actually. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

The same day (15th of May,2017)

Berlin,Germany

7:50PM

The VIP Restaurant

Outside

 

 

 

 

I left the taxi by paying the taxi driver the needed sum for driving me to the place that I really need,thereafter thanking him. I let myself to enter inside the restaurant by noticing nobody but the German chancellor who can be such an adverse politician but a nice and amazing person with a golden heart. Except Ms.Merkel, there were many other guests such as other politicians like Christian Lindner, Martin Schulz, Katja Kipping, Annalena Baerbock including the most popular German models. I noticed among those famous models their managers. Everybody were wearing official,effulgent and good-looking clothes onto themselves. 

I joined them at once by wearing a sincere and sunny smile,tending to be more optimistic by pretending a bit because I don't want to make a bad impression on this prominent occasion and dramas tonight. 

 

 

 

 

-Hello everybody!- I saluted each of them with a pleasant voice tone by exchanging a handshake from Frau Merkel to the models,mine eyes meeting their.

 

 

 

 

-Oh hello Frau Engel! Welcome in our club!- They handshaked with me and welcomed me warmly.

 

 

 

I decided to chat with Angie while waiting for some other guests who aren't here yet. The mother of Germany and Europe had on herself such outfit for this evening:

 

 

 

 

 

Aww,she looked so adorable and amorous in this outfit! She goggled at my formal clothing either too from head to toes with a broad and insecure smile.

 

 

 

 

 

-You look great,Frau Engel! I like your outfit so much- it's so pretty!- She expressed her true opinion on my looks with her lovely German accent. I think it suits her better to work as a physician,doctor or something with chemistry or physics to lecture the students with her melodic like a bird voice.

 

 

 

 

-Aww,thank you very much,Frau Merkel! Very kind of your side! (Irene)

 

 

 

-No problem! Aww,danke schön! (Angela)

 

 

 

-You are welcome! Likewise, I like your evening outfit very much. It is beautiful! (Irene)

 

 

 

-Vielen dank! I am delighted that you are here. (Angela)

 

 

 

-Oh really?*blushing like a goofy teenager who has received the very first compliment from his/her crush during this moment glancing at something else such as the restaurant's exit door,throughout returning to the eye contact moment again* I haven't expected from you those kind words. (Irene)

 

 

 

 

-*chuckling innocently* I know I might sound like I am joking but it's better to be out of the politics world and to take a short break from the world where we are rivals rather than to debate each other in a sophisticated way. - She uttered sweetly by smiling like a little girl. Oh, why she reminds me so much of my youngest beloved child- my daughter Sigrun? Not obviously because of her light hair and blue eyes,the reason is prime- the smile,the innocence that she possesses including the aura itself. 

 

 

 

 

-Yeah,you are absolutely right! I prefer to be in friendly terms with some people rather than to descend into the virtuous cycle. The life is too short to blight us with the pettiest problems. It's cluelessly! (Irene)

 

 

 

 

-That's right! Why don't you just call me Angie or Angela instead of to address me formally especially right either "Frau Merkel" or "Ms/Mrs. Merkel"? (Angela)

 

 

 

-I don't...*raising my shoulders* know! I don't want to be scolded.*getting whispered by Angie with a few words "You don't need to be formal to me!"* Okay so...you can call me Irene,Angie. -I stated with moderate confidence. 

 

 

 

 

-Good,Irene! I like it better. (Angela)

 

 

 

 

-Glad to hear that! (Irene)

 

 

 

 

Suddenly,I heard the sound of an opening door! Once I took a quick look,I didn't stop to gape at the current object that has captured my attention instantly...I was wondering since I arrived in the restaurant where this young man Herr Winkle was,nonetheless I kinda forgotted as soon as I adjoined in a conversation with Angie. The recent person who has just arrived inside the VIP restaurant was actually nobody else but Hans Winkle,one of the most popular German models...

For crying out loud, I had the mighty feeling that once he glances at me,he won't stop to stare at me like a hunter who has just remarked his own prey during the hunt! This man was deliriously appealing,fresh,youthful and adorable. I just cannot lie, I am saying what I perceive actually! I think my breath has just stopped except the fact that my heart's beats are limited,beating at a slow pace.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	9. Chapter 8: The Queen and The Gentleman's First Encounter

**Frau Engel's POV**   
  


 

 

The same day (15th of May, 2017)  
Berlin,Germany  
8:00PM  
The VIP Restaurant  
Inside  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Suddenly,I heard the sound of an opening door! Once I took a quick look,I didn't stop to gape at the current object that has captured my attention instantly...I was wondering since I arrived in the restaurant where this young man Herr Winkle was,nonetheless I kinda forgotted as soon as I adjoined in a conversation with Angie. The recent person who has just arrived inside the VIP restaurant was actually nobody else but Hans Winkle,one of the most popular German models...

For crying out loud, I had the mighty feeling that once he glances at me,he won't stop to stare at me like a hunter who has just remarked his own prey during the hunt! This man was deliriously appealing,fresh,youthful and adorable. I just cannot lie, I am saying what I perceive actually! I think my breath has just stopped except the fact that my heart's beats are limited,beating at a slow pace.

His walking posture was normal like every person's. His combed short straight blond hair was looking so good and suiting him, in spite of making the impression of looking dimly feminine. His evening outfit was such as this one:

As well as a combination to the elegant outfit with the good-looking hairstyle, his odor was... I need to be burried alive right away. His masculine perfume could be smelled by all ladies from a long distance like he is trying to trap some ladies, rooting them inside his trap and doing whatever he wants with them. He was wearing a shimmering and smile while interracting to our company. As an addition, Herr Winkle fixed his tie in a few seconds while wandering. I have a weakness for men who are fixing their ties so that to be neater.

Once he was in our company at last, we welcomed him warmly too by exchanging a handshake from Frau Kipping to me. As it was my turn to handshake with the young gentleman, it was enthralling but a bit awkward,to be honest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Hello and good evening to you,Herr Winkle!- I uttered my very first words by trying my best to not show any signs of shyness. The handshake between me and the young man wasn't that special but I felt something bizarre as soon as our both hands were in a non-verbal contact- his mellow,delicate and veiny hand touching my small,however, feminine and soft one.

 

 

 

 

 

-Hello and good evening,Frau Engel!- His precious voice was too close to melt me and my heart or it has already melted my heart,doubtlessly. After the handshake,he kissed the hand that I used to handshake with them. Aww,he was such a gentleman! I am into the gentlemen who are nice to the ladies except being masculine.

 

 

 

 

 

Then,we took seats on the large table which has more than 10 seats. As we took our seats,I took a seat between Angie and the leader of Die Linke (Communist party in Germany) Katja Kipping. She looked wonderful like Angie too. Her current solemn outfit looked like this way:

 

 

 

 

 

Whereas Mr.Winkle sat against Katja Kipping. It doesn't surprises me seriously but whatever. There was one charismatic waiter delivered immediately our vegeterian salads including some red wine for everybody. We haven't ordered them- we just know via the agenda what are our pre meals with the drinks, the dinner and desserts themselves,thereafter being delivered to us in the right time. 

Meanwhile,I decided to converse with Angie and Katja since I am sitting between them. My sky blue eyes met their eyes,thus developing a friendly eye contact and discussing variety of topics.

 

 

 

 

-So Irene,how did you spend your weekend?- Mrs.Kipping posed the question with her sweet voice during this second Angie paying fully attention to our conversation,trying to not miss anything since she is in our trio. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Good question!*raising eyebrows* I spent it brilliantly! - I exclaimed in ectsas,despite taking a deep breath. 

 

 

 

 

-Oh really? Tell us. - The both women said with excited voices. Their curiosity was on high level. Their gazes were priceless.

 

 

 

 

-On Saturday,I decided to visit Vienna,Austria for around 11-12 hours. I saw with an old friend of mine Sebastian Kurz by having a dinner together,attended an opera,visiting 2 museums,wandering and watching engrossing landmarks of this cultural and unique city. While on Sunday,I was riding a bike in the park with my daughter Sigrun and spending the rest of the day at home by reading an intriguing Italian book.- I answered the question truthfully,siping from my red wine.

 

 

 

 

-That is awesome! I am glad to hear that you had a brilliant weekend!- Angie enquired fluently like she is my best friend who has just shared with me the most hilarious experience. 

 

 

 

 

-Oh Wow! Fantastic! (Katja)

 

 

 

 

-Danke!*eating a handful bites from my vegeterian salad,therefore returning back to the conversation after chewing the last bites* How about your weekend too,ladies? (Irene)

 

 

 

 

-Mine was fine! I spent it mostly on picnic with my husband and my siblings except to do some spa at home. (Angie)

 

 

 

 

-Cool! (Irene and Katja in one voice along)

 

 

 

 

-I spent my weekend in my villa in the countryside by relaxing,breathing a clean and fresh air...the air of the life and serenity. Per 2 weeks I visit this sanctuary where I am not only taking a break from politics and my own problems,moreover from the city,the filthiness,polluted air and everything else that stresses me. (Katja)

 

 

 

 

-That is super! You really look like this type of person who prefers the countryside to the urban life. - I told to Katja with placid voice timbre.

 

 

 

 

-Yes,that's right,Irene and Angie! I worship and enjoy with my entire heart to be somewhere far away from this stinky place which is called evidently the city itself. - Frau Kipping inquired with glee voice while drinking a couple of sips of her own wine,her chocolate dark brown eyes pierced into mine,staring at my eyes like she is my best friend.

 

 

 

 

 

**Hans Winkle's POV**

 

 

 

The same day (15th of May,2017)

Berlin,Germany

8:05PM

The VIP Restaurant

Inside

 

 

 

 

After the unintentionally handshake with the populist politician Frau Engel,I was quite impressed by her politeness. I am very interested in this lady how she is going to act around me once she joins in more abysmal and logical conversation with me. She looked admittedly aesthetically beautiful with her outfit including her make-up and hairstyle. I had the strange but warming feeling during our handshake- I bet I am going to hell and I need to redeem my sins. 

Let's get back to the cardinal moment. As I noticed that she was talking with her both colleagues Angela Merkel and Katja Kipping,my eyes couldn't stop to gape at the older woman. I don't mean Ms. Merkel. I mean the middle one- the blondie. From the third ladies,I can admit the truth that Mrs.Engel actually looks the best while Katja and Angela are all the same because they aren't my type. No affront,of course! Although everything else, they look pretty and adorable too but whatever. I drank a couple of sips from my red wine. My smile was a permanent one like the most marvelous memories that have remained inside my soul. 

I couldn't stop to stare at Frau Engel. She wasn't looking at me this time. I guess she is either careless or too unfocused due to her female company right now.  I had a small talk with some of my colleagues but their conversations are about fashion,clothes,make-up and mostly related with things which are for women.

Eventually,when her both colleagues left her alone by heading to the WC,throughout she turned her face,facing me by goggling at me with a gentle and glamorous smile that has provoced my attention instantly like I shouldn't have pressed the red button but I did it. As her sapphire blue eyes,filled with delight,provocation and slightly embarrassment except the another weird feeling- "to fall in love"...they were gaping into mine without stopping,giving me a shy smile like she is unsure,howsoever, hiding from me something. A deep secret that has never being solved by anyone yet! Our stares carried on and carried on like it's forever,by not peeling a single word while drinking awkwardly from my red wine around 2-3 sips only,thereafter returning the wine glass onto the table. 

Everybody else have stood by either chattering or going in the private part of the restaurant for smokers only. 

During this second I winked at her with a brittle smile that stretches between the edges of my lips. I just don't know what to do and what to say. I have the feeling something...has brung us together especially now...where we are being surrounded by diversity and many people who are part of the VIP society. After the wink,the older lady turned her face off,recognising that her buddies are arriving so that to keep on with the conversation while I was just sitting like a loner who was watching the girl/woman that I like though being too nervous to express what I truly think. 

From time to time,she was gaping at me when the chancellor and the communistic politician weren't with her...that was just for a few minutes which is quite annoying...because they prevent me from the ability to have a normal chat with Mrs. Engel! The dinner was just boring because eating,drinking,blah blah and blah only. The only interesting and splendid part of it was the first time when I shook my hand with the far-right leader of AfD,by exchanging a couple of official but sympathetic words and the outfacing process which I could count around 10 times or possibly more. 

The good thing is that there is an after party right after the boring dinner. Perhaps there is any chance to suggest to the older lady to dance with me or I smell that she is going to reject me,thinking me for whatever she wants. As I remember perfectly well after our handshake,thereafter I kissed her hand like a gentleman and treating her as an equal. I think...I am starting to roll off inside one of the most natural dens in our life...to fall in love. To fall in love? Wait a second!  We have just encountered each other for first time since 8PM. Not only that,furthermore she is much older than me and she could be indeed my mother,followed by that may cause some trouble in the international media. I am careless if either my soulmate is going to be my own much younger sister or even a mother,I care mostly if she is loyal, frank, caring, loving and selfless.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	10. Chapter 9: Everyone else Doesn't Matter Anymore with Exception of You

**Hans Winkle's POV**   
  
  
  
  
  


The same day (15th of May,2017)

Berlin,Germany

The VIP Restaurant

Inside

8:05PM  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The good thing is that there is an after party right after the boring dinner. Perhaps there is any chance to suggest to the older lady to dance with me or I smell that she is going to reject me,thinking me for whatever she wants. As I remember perfectly well after our handshake,thereafter I kissed her hand like a gentleman and treating her as an equal. I think...I am starting to roll off inside one of the most natural dens in our life...to fall in love. To fall in love? Wait a second! We have just encountered each other for first time since 8PM. Not only that,furthermore she is much older than me and she could be indeed my mother,followed by that may cause some trouble in the international media. I am careless if either my soulmate is going to be my own much younger sister or even a mother,I care mostly if she is loyal, frank, caring, loving and selfless.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Around 2 hours later..._   
  
  
  
  
  


The same day

Berlin,Germany

10:05PM

Berlin's VIP Nightclub

Inside  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


While Christian Lindner,Angie,Katja and Martin were discussing together something important with the leader of the Greens including some of my colleagues, I was chilling on one of the sumptuous bar chairs,drinking some valuable German beer. I was in conversation with the chancellor and the communist's party leader,enjoying their conversation. Generally we discussed things such as our weekends,hobbies and etc. They are deliriously intelligent and studious people with big hearts who are ready to help you whenever you need them.

Anyway back to the current moment,I noticed that Frau Engel was sitting in the corner by herself,being bored to death. She had a small talk with her other colleagues and some of my colleagues too around a several minutes ago,however, she is seperated now. I felt kinda sorry for her for that she is completely desolated or most of the time she is isolated. She doesn't deserves it,to be honest!

As I was dying of boredom,I decided to approach her by walking to her,standing in front of her by noticing her possessive but radiating loneliness azure blue eyes of her,meeting mine in such secretive way. She was frowning like something is fending her smile off her,followed by the misery itself. Frau Engel didn't look happy at all. I assume that she is thinking something or having negative thoughts of me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Excuse me Madame,do you mind if I could take a seat next to you?- I asked suavely with a candid smile. My voice tone was extremely tranquil and gentle.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-No,of course!- Abruptly I noticed how her frown turned into a drastic genuine smile. Her response amused me by allowing me to take a seat next to her. Her voice tone has lack of emotion.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I took immediately a seat next to her,sitting next to her and I expressed my gratitude to the older woman in this way:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Danke schön! You are so kind person! - I exclaimed honestly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Bitte!*starting the cheeks to roam,acquiring more reddish hue* Aww,danke! (Irene)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Gern geschehen! Wie geht es Ihnen,Frau Engel?- I questioned by showing how truly I care for her and by being curious in the same time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Ich bin nicht schlecht. Es ist okay! Danke! Und Ihr? - Admitting it frankly, she has such captivating and lovely German accent.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Oh,das ist hübsch! Mir gehr es gut aber gelangweilt. Vielen dank! (Hans)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Oh really? That is fine. So don't worry to call me in the informal way,young man.*whispering like a serial killer into mine ear* Irene! (Irene)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Okay,Irene! You can call me Hans or whatever you want. - I stated casually,by feeling more comfortable in Irene's company.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Okay so...do you mind if I call you Bubi? - She asked timidly while her staring right at my soul with her alluring and beautous blue eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-*chuckling,taking it not seriously at all,subsequently thinking about it once again* Bubi? Mm,okay! I don't mind being called Bubi. It sounds so sweet!- I replied,feeling my whole face flushing like I am nearby the current target who is responsible for this. I know already who did it lastly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Yes,that's right! Aww,I totally agree! (Irene)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Afterwards we started to lose any idea if we are either amongst some people or we are lonely. We have just fallen inside the unholy hole where we are the main characters while the majority doesn't exist. A different world... without them...without problems... Just both of us being along for now and... probably eternity. I have the enormous pleasure to get to know each other with Irene by discussing different topics, expressing our personal perceptions and talking about our interests. Until the moment when I noticed from too close something unusual about her...it wasn't about her personality. It has to do with her face...there was a scar that was covering her lower right cheek, apart of her left lower cheek, a few marks on her neck and a little bit of her nose. It was pretty tragic to notice that, nevertheless I was rather curious to know its story of this rough flaw. I was dimly ashamed to pose the question about the scar but anyway I did it...I posed the question because my curiosity will fulminate sooner or later. 

 

 

 

 

 

-To be pardoned, what has happened to your face? Why do you have such a brutal and noticeable mark? (Hans)

 

 

 

 

-*taking a deep breath,inhaling and exhaling dramatically* I had a terrible accident almost a year ago. - She replied by opting to be powerful and not weeping,one of her hands wrapped around the bar sofa's top while her another hand- the right one was relaxing. 

 

 

 

 

 

-What an accident,Irene? I can guess it has been so traumatising the experience itself. - I tried to suppose by gazing at her eyes more than the usual time. I was prepared to listen carefully what is the main reason why she has a scar.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, it was actually. I am never going to forget how once I was cleaning one of the frailest and thinnest window glass in my house and it broke,by falling the millions of scattered pieces of the glass that injured *revealing the flaw on her face in front of her* apart of my face,leaving traces that can be fixed easily but never being forgotten with ease. After the incident, I went for plastic surgery so that to fix my jaw as far as it can be solved at last. It did cost a lot of money so that to fix my jaw. It was a nightmare. (Irene)

 

 

 

 

There was an abnormal silence between us that has lasted for 10 seconds at least,therefore getting back through the regular path. I was quite shocked to realise the truth behind her scar. Even if she has flaws all over her body including her entire face, I could still find her for beautiful woman and a nice person in the same time. The silence was interrupted,thanks to me.

 

 

 

 

-Oh! That is really atrocious and disturbing! I thought somebody has harmed you awfully by leaving a trace on your face. (Hans)

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes,it's true,sadly! You may think whatever but that is the true story that is behind my flaw. (Irene)

 

 

 

 

 

-I am so sorry for you,Irene. You don't deserve it! (Hans)

 

 

 

 

-No problem! Everything is fine! I don't like to be pitied by the others,admitting it frankly. (Irene)

 

 

 

 

 

-You don't need to be repented by everybody else! (Hans)

 

 

 

 

In the background was playing quite tender music which was filling my heart with the huge wish and motive to suggest to the blonde one dance if she doesn't minds,of course. 

 

 

 

 

-Irene?! - I asked a rethorical question by wearing a glistening and sanguine smile,couldn't stop to goggle my eyes into her precious blue crystals.

 

 

 

 

 

-Y-yes?- She faltered while answering me with a questioning expression.

 

 

 

 

 

-Would you like to dance with me?- I suggested her spontaneously.

 

 

 

 

She didn't believe me the first time,in spite of believing me in the next few seconds,noticing that I have cheered her up by not neglecting my suggestion,thus standing off of the bar sofa while holding her right hand,dancing tango along. We walked together to the middle of the dancing floor,starting to dance which caught plenty of looks and glances. Both of us were smiling during the dance under the tardy,delicate and flawless rhythm that was currently dominating in the music. I noticed in some of the male guests especially Christian Lindner some kind of envy...especially by judging his facial expression. Mr. Lindner didn't look cheerful at all,tho. Anyway, I am careless what does he thinks of me or something, it is more important to have a marvelous night,enjoying the atmosphere and day.

 

 

 

 

 

-Pardon me if I sometimes ask too personal questions such as the story behind your flaw on your face!- I excused myself by being gentle with a silent voice tone,whispering. We were dancing at a slow pace. 

 

 

 

 

 

-No problem,Hans! It's fine everything! It wasn't that too personal,in my opinion. - Irene responded directly,noticing her mellower side.

 

 

 

 

-Oh! From time to time, I am worried about that...-I was near to finish my sentence until the liberal politician approached to us,watching us with weird face during this second smirking helplessly. He was the basic reason why our discussion didn't continue.

 

 

 

 

 

-Excuse me lady, can I dance with you,please?- Herr Lindner questioned enough politely by not stopping us from keeping on with the tango. He attempted to not being too prissy but he was especially his question.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am so sorry Herr Lindner,however, nein!- Thankfully, the dancing partner of mine ejected his assumption while dancing. Her voice timbre sounded quite arrogant by being careless for the rest of the world while being sweet whenever she wants especially in a pleasant group.

 

 

 

 

 

-O-okay! Es tut mir leid! (Christian)

 

 

 

 

 

He fleed by leaving us alone to continue with the tango. I was frustrated of him for proffering her a dance. I felt somewhat some kind of jealousy since he did it. I understand him that he wants to dance with her but to excuse me...is he trying to do something else? Such as to cheat on his wife or something else? I know already the fact that both of us are single- I mean Irene and I. Accordingly, we won't have any problems. 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 


	11. Chapter 10: What is that Feeling?

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Hans Winkle's POV**

 

 

 

 

He fled by leaving us alone to continue with the tango. I was frustrated of him for proffering her a dance. I felt somewhat some kind of jealousy since he did it. I understand him that he wants to dance with her but to excuse me...is he trying to do something else? Such as to cheat on his wife or something else? I know already the fact that both of us are single- I mean Irene and I. Accordingly, we won't have any problems.   

 

 

 

 

**Frau Engel's POV**

 

 

 

The same day (15th of May,2017)

Berlin,Germany

10:30PM

The VIP NightClub

Inside

 

 

 

 

Since Bubi offered me a dance, I couldn't disregard,followed by my frolicness. I have never thought of his side to suggest me to dance with him especially as we hardly know each other personally. He is not only a friendly and open minded person, but also he is a true and unselfish gentleman. I like that he is caring for me by asking me about my scar which compels a lot of people to pose this question, nevertheless some of them having an access to the true story. 

As we started to dance tango, in the least expected moment the liberal party's leader Christian Lindner questioned me if I would like to dance with him. Meantime, I denied his invitation and I recognized in the both men something which is natural and unhealthy in the same time. That is literally the jaundice itself. I was cherishing and appreciating the moment when we are dancing. I just don't know what to comment when it's joint a word about his envy. I prefer to abide neutral. Apropos he is caring for me and he doesn't want to share me with another guys. 

Around 30 minutes after the dance, we decided to exchange our phone numbers and emails in case to keep in touch as long as we can. Additionally, we decided to escape from the after party,leaving our colleagues to have some fun. Even though, a few of our colleagues have already left the party without warning. 

Once we left the VIP nightclub exactly in 11PM, we were outside and were waiting for our taxis which are going to arrive in the next 5 minutes. During the waiting process, we spent our last minutes together by talking about our family and some personal stuff.

 

 

 

 

-So Bubi, how is your family and do you have any siblings?- I queried commonly.

 

 

 

 

-It is well! I have an older brother and younger sister. My older brother's name is Erich at age 30 wihle my younger sister's name is Elena. She is barely 20 years old. While I get along very well with the rest of my family.- Hans replied to my question forthrightly.

 

 

 

 

 

-That is so satisfying to hear it! Are you in good terms with your siblings? (Irene)

 

 

 

 

-Mmm!*sinking in the thoughts for a couple of seconds,afterward refunding into the common path* With my younger sister- ja. While with my older brother Erich- nein! (Hans)

 

 

 

 

 

-I see.*gasping* Why,tho? - I asked suspiciously.

 

 

 

 

-Because he has always treated me as an inferior being! Likewise, he went through the forlorn path since his teen years around 14-15,going out with friends who haven't influenced him to have a bright future! Otherwise, he became a smoker and alcoholic. Moreover, his aggression has aggrandized significantly and having a big ego,thinking himself for something more above than the others. - The juvenile man gave me a full explaination with reasonable facts why his older brother is the only family member whose scepticism is unexaggerated. His voice was filled with rage and emotions. I can definitely comprehend why he isn't utterly blissful.

 

 

 

 

 

-I understand finally! I bet that he loves the intrigues and enjoys to taunt you in different ways. (Irene)

 

 

 

 

-Exactly! I seek to ignore him by not paying any kind of attention to him whenever he tries to tempt me. (Hans)

 

 

 

 

 

-That is right! I hope he realises one day what is his true identity. (Irene)

 

 

 

 

-Same! (Hans)

 

 

 

 

-Back to the question, I have only one sibling and it is my younger sister called Alexandria! She is 54 years old only. I understand with her excellent though she has lack of interest in politics,compared to me. She is a wonderful person! - I admitted truthfully while inhaling and exhaling after my speech.

 

 

 

 

-Super! What does she work? (Hans)

 

 

 

 

-She works*in this moment arriving two taxis* as a secretary in one of the best Frankfurt offices. Sorry for stammering but I need to go! *swopping handshakes for goodbye* Goodbye,Hans! We can contact each other either via our phones or e-mails. (Irene)

 

 

 

 

-Okay,no problem! Bye,Irene! Yes,of course! - He exclaimed with wretched voice timbre as we were heading to our taxi cars. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As I got inside the taxi car, I told to the taxi driver to drive to the address where I am living. Regrettably, we needed to seperate for the recent moment. I had the tremendous wish to keep on with the conversation with Hans, howsoever, it didn't happen at all. During the driving process, I was looking through the clean window glass of the car, watching the nocturnal landscape of the Berlin streets that are plunging into lurking darkness and shadows with a handful exceptions where there is somewhat light,thanks to the night lamps. 

My mind was being choked by plenty and diversity of thoughts of the happened this night earlier especially with the youthful model Hans "Bubi" Winkle! I really enjoyed the conversation with the both beloved ladies Katja and Angie but they are nothing,likened to this one with Bubi. Because I think...I am falling in love,have already fallen in love or not yet? Who knows? Perhaps the time will tell everything else. 

 

 

 

**Hans Winkle's POV**

I think I have fallen in love or probably that is an exaggeration.

I hope it is not something either harmful or dreadful. Because I have been in a relationship only once in my whole life...it was back in high school when I was around 16 years old teenager who was distraught, gullible and unqualified in the life yet. Then I fell in love with one pretty and modest girl with who we shared our hearts with each other for almost a year unless one day she wounded me mentally with the bitter strength of disloyalty,lies,selfishness and doom of one relationship. The young lady had cheated on me with a much older boy who was a bad boy in his early 20s- I can say clearly 22 years old. It was particularly unfair of her side to disgrace me in such way. That is why I felt betrayed and hurted since the first "love" of my life has entered in my heart. Why did I trust her? Why? Because I was dumb, inexperienced and trustworthy in the same time. I am afraid to be in a relationship because I am having the awful feeling that the mistakes that I have ever done as an adolescent, they will be repeated again. 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	12. Chapter 11: I Can't Sleep

 

 

**Hans Winkle's POV**

 

The same day (15th of May,2017)

Berlin,Germany

11:05PM

The Taxi

Inside

 

 

 

 

I think I have fallen in love or probably that is an exaggeration.

I hope it is not something either harmful or dreadful. Because I have been in a relationship only once in my whole life...it was back in high school when I was around 16 years old teenager who was distraught, gullible and unqualified in the life yet. Then I fell in love with one pretty and modest girl with who we shared our hearts with each other for almost a year unless one day she wounded me mentally with the bitter strength of disloyalty,lies,selfishness and doom of one relationship. The young lady had cheated on me with a much older boy who was a bad boy in his early 20s- I can say clearly 22 years old. It was particularly unfair of her side to disgrace me in such way. That is why I felt betrayed and hurted since the first "love" of my life has entered in my heart. Why did I trust her? Why? Because I was dumb, inexperienced and trustworthy in the same time. I am afraid to be in a relationship because I am having the awful feeling that the mistakes that I have ever done as an adolescent, they will be repeated again. 

Those thoughts were crossing through my mind, returning back in the past where those memories were tragic. I am grateful to God for have forgotten almost everything related with that clumsy relationship with exception of the mistake that I have ever down,by having it on my mind. 

I was watching via the taxi window the magnificent and enthralling darkened landscape of the Berlin streets in 11PM. I really love to watch and spend my leisure time to goggle at those gorgeous night streets and scenery which brings me a vast pleasure and delightment. It sloughs my soul from the negative and black energy that has been accumulates since the beginning of the day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

16th of May,2017

Berlin,Germany

12:10AM

The Apartment

7th floor

The living room

 

 

 

 

I was already at home, have walked my dog Oskar near my neighbourhood and feeding my both precious mates. I have changed my clothing from my formal into my home ones such as a white T-shirt and a pair of light denim jeans with slippers. 

This night is going to be sleepless...forgetting the habit to go to sleep at the right time. Instead of that, being an insomniac either who is sleeping for a few hours or spends the intact night without closing its eyes. 

Anyway, back to the current moment...I was lying on the couch like a sluggish cat with my smartphone in my both hands. I was so bored and the only thought that was coming to my mind was actually...somebody else. It was that older lady with the blond hair who has occupied my mind...Irene Engel! I couldn't stop to think about her. She was like a sickness into my mind which has good and bad sides though not feeling the same person since the first time that we have ever encountered. I think I should control myself and not reduplicate the same mistake that I have done almost 11 years ago in high school. 

As I have her phone number including Irene's e-mail to contact her, I decided to send her an e-mail message.

 

 

 

 

 

**Frau Engel's POV**

 

 

 

16th of May,2017

Berlin,Germany

12:10AM

Home

2nd floor

The terrace

 

 

 

 

After getting in home,I took a cool shower by putting my formal dress in the laundry basin with my black lace panties. Then I put on a large sized white T-shirt with a new pair of black lace panties which tend to be slightier normal than the previous ones. I decided to head to the kitchen which is right on the first floor,to take with myself a glass of fresh water to the terrace to drink water and watch the stunning and unique nocturnal scenery of my neighbourhood including the glistening stars in the sky. In case of emergency,I borrowed with myself my phone. 

As I came back at home, Sigrun was wearing her pajamas which is followed by flowery pale blue T-shirt with white shorts and had a small talk with me as always after finishing my working day about how we are,how we spent our day and etc. Thereafter, she wished me a good night by embracing each other and kissing each other's cheeks.

Once I arrived on the terrace, I left on the small wooden table the glass with water while my phone remained in my right hand,tightly gripped. My both forearms were onto the railing, watching like an adventorous and inquisitive child the sky, raising my head. I tried to sort my thoughts in my mind by attempting to think and concetrate on something else which is a total failure. Bubi was constantly in my thoughts and he is among the last thing that I think now.  I know the ghastly painful feeling that I must go to work tomorrow by arguing in the Bundestag with liberals, greens, social-democrats, CDU's members and communists. Especially the communists and the liberals that ail me physically and mentally,admitting it candidly.  

Inasmuch as I was paying utterly attention to the vespertine sky with those down to earth,majestic and enchanting sparkling stars which either remain permanently in the sky until sunrise or bounce whenever they want, I heard vibration sound and feeling the vibrating phone in my right hand. I suppose it is just a notification. 

Meanwhile, I checked my phone immediately what was going on and I received an e-mail whose person's e-mail sounds pretty similar,according to my instincts. I can definitely sense it! 

As I tapped onto the notification to check more detailed the e-mail that I have right now, it was from Hans himself.  His message to me looked like that way:

 

 

 

 

"From: HansBubi

 

To: IreneEngel

 

Subject: Hi

 

 

Oh hi again,Irene! Good evening to you! 

Since I have your e-mail and phone number, I decided to contact you because it was such unlucky moment that we haven't finished our conversation since the last time. You remember it? It was back when we were waiting for our taxis. Likewise, I have missed you! I wish we can see each other again as soon as possible. 

Please, don't think me for a psychopath!"

 

 

 

 

It took me scarcely 15 seconds to read it to the end and from a neutral smile,it turned drastically into a sincere and luminous smile. I couldn't believe on my eyes that Hans has spent a few minutes of his life to send me a message via an e-mail. It sent me shivers down my spine and body of sweetness and delightment in the same time. My eyes' pupils certainly enlarged. I don't think I am going to sleep this night. Furthermore, I couldn't neglect the message, letting it go like a falling leaf from the tree. I charged myself to reply Bubi as swiftly as feasibly due to my instincts, emotions and senses. I wasn't just fatigued, I was as impassioned as a little girl who has just obtained her teddy bear at last. My blood was boiling due to my natural and spiritual euphoria. It wasn't boiling like the water in a saucepan. It was boiling like a volcano, throughout wreaking a lot of litres of lava which can kill you even if you touch it or have a non-verbal connection. 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	13. Chapter 12: The Unbelievable Prodigy

**Frau Engel's POV**   
  
  
  
  
  


"From: HansBubi  
  
  
  


To: IreneEngel  
  
  
  


Subject: Hi  
  
  
  
  
  


Oh hi again,Irene! Good evening to you!

Since I have your e-mail and phone number, I decided to contact you because it was such unlucky moment that we haven't finished our conversation since the last time. You remember it? It was back when we were waiting for our taxis. Likewise, I have missed you! I wish we can see each other again as soon as possible.

Please, don't think me for a psychopath!"  
  
  
  
  
  


It took me scarcely 15 seconds to read it to the end and from a neutral smile,it turned drastically into a sincere and luminous smile. I couldn't believe on my eyes that Hans has spent a few minutes of his life to send me a message via an e-mail. It sent me shivers down my spine and body of sweetness and delightment in the same time. My eyes' pupils certainly enlarged. I don't think I am going to sleep this night. Furthermore, I couldn't neglect the message, letting it go like a falling leaf from the tree. I charged myself to reply Bubi as swiftly as feasibly due to my instincts, emotions and senses. I wasn't just fatigued, I was as impassioned as a little girl who has just obtained her teddy bear at last. My blood was boiling due to my natural and spiritual euphoria. It wasn't boiling like the water in a saucepan. It was boiling like a volcano, throughout wreaking a lot of litres of lava which can kill you even if you touch it or have a non-verbal connection. 

My replication couldn't be missed in this moment during this moment,writing the accurate response to Hans's e-mail.

My answer was written in this way:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"To: HansBubi  
  


From: IreneEngel  
  


Subject: RE: Hi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hi Hans! Good evening to you too!   
  


Aww,that is so sweet and kind of your side! Yes,for sadly. :( 

I have missed you too! Same! 

Anyway how are you?   
  
  
  


You are not! Don't worry! :)"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As I pressed the button to send the e-mail back to the sender, just a couple of seconds later I saw that somebody was calling me. I answered directly and flexibly the phone call. Forgot to mention that, the person who was recently calling me was...Bubi! It didn't astonish me at all!

Our phone conversation began like that:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Guten Abend, Bubi!- My first words were uttered in blissful way. I really enjoy and like to speak to the younger gentleman except to hear and listen to his cute Austrian accent that predominates in his voice. Compared to Sebastian, their accents are mildly alike,according to my perceptions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Guten Abend,Irene! How are you? - His German-Austrian accent was in the top 5 things that I like about him mostly. He sounded so gentle as always including in this moment. As you know already what kind of accents I have weakness for - it's definitely the Austrian itself except the Swiss, German and some Balkan ones especially the Slavic ones.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-I am not sleepy at all except that I am well. Vielen dank! Und du? - I answered the question honestly by not sensing any moment whenever I should yawn.   
  
  
  
  


 

 

\- I see. That is fine! I am well and having insomnia issues too. Danke! (Hans)   
  
  


 

 

  
  


-*imitating coughing by pretending to be more dramatic* What are you doing now? - I questioned with an infantile curiosity, grinning like a teenager who is monstrously nosy  to acquire the most abysmal but sardonic secrets in the world. I walked to the table, seizing my glass with cool water, siping a handful cold sips that can clean my sere throat, thus leaving it onto the wooden table again.   
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  


-I am lying on the couch, thinking of you while talking to you on the phone. *we had an awesome short laughter for a several seconds.* How about you too? (Hans)

 

 

 

 

 

-I am on the terrace,watching the splendid nocturnal scenery while talking to you via phone. (Irene)

 

 

 

 

 

-Great! As we haven't finished the discussion, your younger sister Alexandria was working as a secretary in the best Frankfurt office,right? - Hans enquired precariously with his awfully lovely Austrian accent.

 

 

 

 

 

-Ja, genau! - I vouched frankly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-That is good! For how much time she does live in Frankfurt? (Hans)

 

 

 

 

 

-Well, she moved in Frankfurt since the beginning of her 40s or exactly at age 40. And she used to work as a secretary in Berlin since she finished university. Her speeches are just priceless if you attempt to listen to her lectures which she could give you as a personal opinion. (Irene)

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh really? That is awesome to hear it. I bet your sister Alexandria is a good person like you. (Hans)

 

 

 

 

-*cackling like a cunning and vile teenager* You haven't seen my darker side,Bubi. You think you might know me fully as a person via the television, politics world, interviews, news and blah blah blah but that is just the first level where you barely have any information about me with a few exceptions. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, you are right. Besides with the time we will know each other more. (Hans)

 

 

 

 

-Yes,that's right! (Irene)

 

 

 

 

-I would like to see each other on Wednesday the evening to go to the cinema,if you don't mind of course.- I couldn't believe on my eyes! Hans has just invited me to see each other this Wednesday. I had the feeling I am going to have a heart attack very soon. His invitation,related with our future appointment was tremendously kind of his side.

 

 

 

 

 

-I don't mind,of course! No worries! But at what time is going to be and where we should encounter each other? - I posed the question gravely with voice that is filled with glee.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-The movie starts at 10PM the evening. Respectively, we should wait for each other in front of the Mall right in 9:30PM! In addition to that, the movie is going to be a romantic comedy if you are into those movies. (Hans)

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay! Alright! I am rather into them including historical, documentary, some horror and action movies! (Irene)

 

 

 

 

 

 

-That is wonderful! I am keen on the romantic comedies, historical, documentary, action and sci-fi ones. The fantasy ones aren't my cup of tea,admitting it frankly. (Hans)

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes! Oh really? You have similar taste like mine. I am delighted to hear that! (Irene)

 

 

 

 

-Yes! And before the movie, we are going to pay for our tickets,throughout choosing where to sit inside the movie theater. (Hans)

 

 

 

 

-Okay,agreed!*starting to yawn like an exhausted cat* I am so sorry,Hans. However, I should go to sleep because you know why....tomorrow those debates in the Bundestag again. (Irene)

 

 

 

 

-Don't worry at all,Irene! Everything is fine! Good night and wishing you sweet dreams!- The younger man inquired calmly.

 

 

 

 

 

-Vielen dank! Gute Nacht und wishing you sweet dreams to you too! See you on Wednesday! - I stated my last own words before the upcoming yawning was going to corrupt me. Wait a second! It has already corrupted me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome! Danke schön! And see you on Wednesday. - Afterwards, we ended the phone conversation by taking with myself the glass with water and my phone, heading to my bedroom where I sleep completely lonely.

 

 

 

 

 

Usually I am sleeping with either a big T-shirt or tiny,silky and comfortable night gown. I left the glass with water onto my night table,thereafter going to the bathroom to clean myself,washing my hands and face including my teeth. In the next 5 minutes, I was eventually prepared for bedtime, going to sleep, closing my eyes but my mind didn't stop to work and to accumulate plenteous of thoughts of the happened earlier tonight especially with Bubi. I might sound unbearable by thinking of him and mentioning his name but I cannot. I just cannot resist this youthful man's charm, personality and careness. It's deliriously impossible! Believe me! My eyes have memorised indeed his appearance from head to toes. I think I should clean myself from those unholy thoughts and carry on with my life,to live for tomorrow and fight for the future.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	14. Chapter 13: Tuesday 1

_The next morning..._   
  
  
  
  
  


**Frau Engel's POV**   
  
  
  


 

16th of May,2017

Berlin,Germany

9:30AM

The Bundestag

Inside  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I was taking a seat next to one of the AfD's members who are the highest rank in the party after mine. That is exactly the first two chairs on the first row from down to up. It was Dr.Alice Weidel,of course! I love her as a friend and colleague of mine so much. I have been friends with her for more than 10 years. 

 

My current outfit was this one:  
  
  
  


     

 

 

While Alice's one is:  
  
  


     

 

 

 

 

Behind us were sitting Beatrix, Frauke and other AfD deputes. 

In this moment, Katja Suding, one of the liberals' deputes was delivering speech related with our today's topic- the immigration. One of our "favorite" topic of us...the far-right politicians. I had the whopping feeling that my ears are going to bleed by listening other parties' speeches whose ideals won't save Germany,my fatherland from the crysis. It was just Tuesday the morning. Among one of the worst days in the week which I detest very much. That is literally Tuesday except Monday! 

I had my morning coffee just a half an hour ago. We have just started work right at 9:15AM the morning. We weren't late. It was perfectly normal time for work. This morning, I haven't seen the German chancellor Angela Merkel. As I have kept in my mind her agenda, she has to meet the new French president Emmanuel Macron on one ceremony and have a discussion on variety of problems which affect the EU and in many other aspects. It doesn't surprises me Monsieur Macron is already here in Berlin with our loved and hated head of state. My daughter Sigrun was in the college until 1PM.

Howsoever, I am grateful to my luck for not seeing Frau Merkel in the Bundestag, delivering head-aching speeches. This morning, I wasn't that concetrated at all but we will see in the upcoming days. I suppose I know the reason why I am so distracted since the night before. It is all my mind's fault except my heart's for allowing to quell myself in such spontaneous and arcane way...by once glancing at this young gentleman Hans and having a verbal contact, the attraction is unlocked, gradually amplifying and lastly leading to something which is going to have either a happy end or a tragic end. 

 

 

 

 

 

_A several hours later..._

 

 

 

The same day (16th of May,2017)

Berlin,Germany

12:20PM

The Bundestag

The Dining room

 

 

 

 

 

I was taking a seat between Alice and Beatrix,having a lunch together. My lunch was a vegeterian salad with chicken meat and as a drink to my meal is grapefruit juice. During the lunch, straightaway my phone began vibrating inside my feminine bag,therefore forcing me to interrupt lunch time,excusing myself,leaving the dining room and be in the hall. 

As soon as I checked who was currently calling me, it was my younger sister Alexandria. It somewhat amused me because as I usually know is we keep in touch with ourselves in the evening though it's either 2 or 3 days. Even there are cases when we call each other daily. I just enjoy to speak to my sister either on live or via phones. She isn't only my biological sister, she is my best friend by sharing with each other everything. I answered promptly meine Schwester:

 

 

 

 

 

-Hi,Alex,my dear sister!- I enquired normally. My voice tone sounded moderately emotional, trying to not reveal my childish side at all. Holding my smartphone with my left hand while with the right one covering my ear so that to pay attention to the persno who I am talking to right now.

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh hi,Irene! Mein Gott, I have missed you a lot! - Alexandria uttered her first words with her sweet like a singing bird voice. She sounded like she has a leisure time now. It was another fantastic time to hear my precious sister.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	15. Chapter 14: Tuesday 2

**Frau Engel 's POV**

  
  
  


-Hi,Alex,my dear sister!- I enquired normally. My voice tone sounded moderately emotional, trying to not reveal my childish side at all. Holding my smartphone with my left hand while with the right one covering my ear so that to pay attention to the person who I am talking to right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

-Oh hi,Irene! Mein Gott, I have missed you a lot! - Alexandria uttered her first words with her sweet like a singing bird voice. She sounded like she has a leisure time now. It was another fantastic time to hear my precious sister.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

-Daww, I have missed you a lot also!*sighing ecstatic* How are you, tho? - I questioned ordinarily. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am well! Having a lunch with my colleagues. And you?- I corresponded peacefully, trying to indicate any kind of emotions and bursts even if I am in the corridor of the Bundestag or some of the ocassion walking strangers will goggle at me in weird way,having a prejudice about me.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am fine,too. I am having a brief break, smoking outside the office where I am working. I can't wait to see each other soon. (Alexandria)

 

 

 

 

 

-Alright!*panting* When do you plan to see each other? (Irene)

 

 

 

 

 

-In the weekend, as we know already I am going to be fully available. I don't think you are going to travel this weekend again,right? (Alexandria)

 

 

 

 

 

-Of course,I won't travel anywhere this weekend,Alex! I am going to travel the next month just for a few days to dissolve myself. I am planning to visit Austria again either in the end of this year or the next year. (Irene)

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay! That is wonderful! Where do you plan to travel? Likewise, what is your lunch menu?- My younger sister enquired with such childish curiosity while hearing how she smokes with immense pleasure and delightment. She has been a smoker since her late teens- around at age 16. I don't mind if she is either a smoker or non-smoker, in spite of that I love her with my whole heart since Alexandria is my sister even if she is blighting herself. Alex smokes 3 cigarettes daily.

In addition to that, I smoke too,however, whenever I am nervous and being under the pressure of emotional crysis...when my emotions will irrupt like balloons. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am not sure 100% of my next destination yet,sadly. I am somewhat certain with that to travel either to Romania or Moldova for maximun 2 days. And my lunch menu includes a grapefruit juice with vegeterian salad and chicken meat. - I conveyed straight out.

 

 

 

 

-I see. That is amazing!*coughing with raucously* Excuse me for my coughing,nonetheless It was just an accident.*nodding with my head by telling her that everything is okay,then she continued* Haven't you already been to Romania and Moldova around a couple of times at least? (Alexandria)

 

 

 

 

 

-I have been to Romania twice while Moldova- never. I haven't seen this small but interesting country. I am quite intrigued,looking forward to see the beauty and charm of this forgotten Romance country. (Irene)

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh wow! What a splendid idea! Do you mind if I am available the next month's weekend to visit Moldova together? (Alexandria)

 

 

 

 

-I don't mind,of course! You are always welcome my sister,you know.- I giggled quietly so that to not being heard from some people who are in the farest points of the hall inside the building. They could notice my head and shoulders shaking but staring at me with perplexed and chary looks on their faces.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I indeed know,Irene!*not hearing the smoking sounds anymore* Pardon me for the interruption,do you mind to call each other either tonight or someday before the weekend so that specify ourselves at what time and which day is better to meet each other? (Alexandria)

 

 

 

 

 

-No problem! It's fine! Totally agreed! We can call each other tonight if I am not being occupied inside the Bundestag until almost midnight. (Irene)

 

 

 

 

-Okay,Schwester! Tschüss und kisses! See you soon! (Alexandria)

 

 

 

 

-Tschüss and kisses back to you too! Bis bald! - I stated with grim voice tone, blowing kisses to each other via our phones.

 

 

 

 

 

At last,the phone conversation ended, returning back to the dining room where I was sitting between my beloved colleagues Alice and Beatrix until Alex didn't phone me. 

As soon as I reborned, Beatrix her face turned from grumpy into beatific, her lips spread into a smile during this moment Alice's smile was constant since I am in the dining room. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Who was calling you this time? - Alice asked me like she is one of my closest friends whom I can trust mostly though she is among of them. Her curiosity is going to be fatal, causing her a heart attack if she learns something unpredictable.

 

 

 

 

 

-It was my sister Alexandria.- I whipsered in her ear like we are sharing with each other gossips. I just don't want the others who are in the dining room such as communists, liberals, greens, another conservatives and social democrats to listen and hear what we are discussing along. Drinking a handful sips of my grapefruit juice's glass like a guiltless child.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh okay! That is cool.- She uttered with her brilliant German accent. 

 

 

 

 

Then we carried on with the lunch, eating and drinking peacefully.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A several hours later..._

 

 

 

The same day (16th of May,2017)

Berlin,Germany

10:30PM

Home

Living room

 

 

 

 

I was back at home in 9PM because we had a serious discussion on the recent issues in Germany including the fact that I returned back at home on foot. I decided to take a shower before to go to sleep. As I came back at home, Sigrun,my daughter, was watching TV in the living room while drinking water and eating some ice cream. Her clothing was her pajamas which she wore the night before. 

We talked to each other for a few minutes, preparing a quick dinner such as poached eggs for both of us. I have fed my kittens that I adore with my entire heart except that I have pet them and spent some of my spare time with them. I am currently wearing my casual clothing for home such as a black tank top with plain pair of jeans. I have already spoken on the phone with my parents and my sister. She is going to visit my house on Saturday in 2PM the afternoon. Alexandria will take a flight to Berlin from Frankfurt in 11AM,the late morning. 

Tomorrow is going to be such a dynamic day- work and...something else which is a total contrast of the place "work". To go to the cinema with Hans, watching a romantic comedy together. I am really excited for tomorrow, waiting with a huge impatience.

I am reading a classical literature on the armchair, paying utterly attention to every sentence and phrase that I read.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	16. Chapter 15: In the cinema + Arcane confession?

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Hans Winkle's POV**

 

 

 

_The next day..._

 

 

 

17th of May,2017

Berlin,Germany

9:27PM

The Mall

The Cinema

Outside

 

 

 

 

The mall was 10 minutes away from my apartment. I trusted myself by walking on foot to the mall and I was actually accurate...I have arrived right on time but with a few minutes earlier than the arranged time. The weather like is neither warm,nor chilly. According to the synoptic, it is going to rain tonight between 10PM and 12AM. I am rather certain that it's going to rain extremely soon,besides I don't believe the weatherman and the forecast online 100%. I have returned back at home in 8PM, followed by some commitments which I should do as soon as I am back at home: to feed my pets, walk my dog around my neighbourhood, put the filthy clothes in the laundry basin and thereafter in the washing machine, cook for myself something which isn't obviously high calorie meal. The weekend is the only time when I vacuum every room in my home except when I am expecting guests such as friends, family members and many other people. After doing the obligated tasks for my day, I took a quick warm shower, putting on a new clean pair of gray boxers, followed by black leather jacket, elegant white shirt with short sleeves, a pair of deep grizzly denim jeans, black sneakers, white socks to the ankles. Even I took with myself my keys, wallet, phone and the cinema eyeglasses that I have bought the first time when I attended a cinema. 

At the moment, I was waiting for Irene to arrive as soon as possible. I am sure that she might be slightly late for the appointment. It is not such big deal if she is late either with a minute or 10 minutes. It is going to be more fatal if she doesn't arrive. The sidewalk was as dry as a sand. There was a light breeze that strokes my combed blond hair, neck length. Even the breeze itself is a sign of upcoming rain either in a few minutes or a half an hour later at least. I am indebted for that there aren't nearby any paparazzi and annoying journalists to ruin my evening. 

Until one second I heard a timid feminine voice tone which sounded completely similar to me...I have memorized it entirely:

 

 

 

 

-Bubi!? - Her whisper sounded mildly sensual like she is trying to seduce me in specific way. 

 

 

 

 

 

I turned my face immediately, facing her,my eyes meeting her beguiling sapphire blue eyes. My face turned from a grimaced into shining one. My lips spread into a broad smile. In front of me, the pretty Irene appeared with this outfit:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I could smell the odor of her Chanel perfume...Wow! I think I must stop to think whatever I fantasy about Irene even if it is the least appropiate thought. 

She looked so charming and pretty even radiant. We swapped a handshake,followed by a friendly,warm and firm hug,welcoming each other warmly like this way:

 

 

 

 

-Oh hi Hans! I had the tremendous feeling that years have passed since the last time we have seen each other. - She stated impulsively with ecstastic voice timbre,filled with joy and positive energy. I was rather cheerful to see her again including that it fills my day,glistening it,making it much better than earlier today.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Hey Irene! Yes, true! I thought the same also. - I exclaimed with blissful voice, entering inside the facade together,heading to the upper floor where is located the cinema.

 

 

 

 

 

-Nonetheless, how are you? (Irene)

 

 

 

 

-I am super,thank you!*glancing at her by giving her a prominent wink,smirking* How about you too,lady? - I questioned gently. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am fantastic too...because you know why!*she looked at me with her big pale blue eyes like a doll from a horror movie is staring at me right away,her smile turned into a smirk* Thank you! - She was grateful for receiving this question, being caring and polite to her. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes,of course, I do know!*giggling together like teenagers* How is your daughter Sigrun and your family? (Hans)

 

 

 

 

 

-She is well, having an exam the next month. While my family is fine too! Too kind of your side to ask me this! How about your family too? (Irene)

 

 

 

 

 

-I see! I am delighted to hear that your family and Sigrun are well except the fact that I am wishing good luck to your daughter with the exam. As an addition, my family is alright. Doing pretty fine! (Hans)

 

 

 

 

 

-I am going to deliver her instantly your wish to her! Also that is amazing that your family is alright. I can't wait to watch the movie together! (Irene)

 

 

 

 

 

-Me too! (Hans)

 

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

The same day (17th of May,2017)

Berlin,Germany

Between 10 and 11PM

The Mall

Cinema

 

 

 

 

 

We entered inside the cinema where we are going to watch the romantic comedy movie "To dump yourself and your ex" with some remarkable actors including freshers in the world of the theater and cinema. The movie will have German subtitles with English audio,of course! Since it is the premiere! We bought tickets, choosing wisely where to sit...we have chosen to sit on the last seats in the last row, backwards. Not only that, we have bought some popcorn and drinks such as coca-cola while the movie is running, enjoying it on max. 

In the cinema, there were many people especially young such as teenagers, young adults and adults under the age 35. It was quite unmistakeable why! Since it is a romantic comedy, it's liked and being watched by young audience. 

The movie started to run with 30 seconds delay. We were sitting next to each other, relaxing by feeling our backs pressed against the backrests. During the running movie process, I flushed in the presence of my new friend. Fortunately, she hasn't noticed my roaming cheeks yet. If she did, otherwise she would question me what was wrong and compel me to being rooted by plenty and diversity of questions, inside my head and from her, especially when it's joint a word falling in love. I bet I have blushed since we have encountered each other a half an hour ago.  I am so perplexed young man...falling in love with much older lady who is a "love to hate to love", provocative, dexterous, shrewd and experienced politician who is not only a decent person but a persistent single mother, hardly being trapped by manipulations, illusions and lies. I am really madly in love with this lady...every time I hear either her voice or her name,see her on a photo or on live, listen even a single word, peeled...I just don't know! I am hypnotised and every time when we aren't together...I miss her very much...feeling it like a morbid and grim heartache that breaks my heart gingerly, scratching my frail core, leaving scratched marks onto it.  I tried my best to being cool with myself and her, trying not too hard to demonstrate mimics and body language of person who is wildly in love with person that would be a bit sophisticated to be together. 

Unless I heard the older woman speaking...thinking that she was talking to somebody else but it was me. How silly am I! 

 

 

 

 

-Why your face is reddened abruptly? - She posed the question in shady way. I could feel her minty breath, conquering my smooth face including my mellow, natural pink and well-shaped lips like they have the enormous wish of doing...marvels...and demanding to kiss only one person currently...I know who is it already! I could feel her possessive azure blue eyes goggling at me in dubious way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	17. Chapter 16: Cinema + Weird question from a stranger

**Hans Winkle's POV**

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

The same day (17th of May,2017)

Berlin,Germany

Between 10 and 11PM

The Mall

Cinema

 

 

 

 

We entered inside the cinema where we are going to watch the romantic comedy movie "To dump yourself and your ex" with some remarkable actors including freshers in the world of the theater and cinema. The movie will have German subtitles with English audio,of course! Since it is the premiere! We bought tickets, choosing wisely where to sit...we have chosen to sit on the last seats in the last row, backwards. Not only that, we have bought some popcorn and drinks such as coca-cola while the movie is running, enjoying it on max.

In the cinema, there were many people especially young such as teenagers, young adults and adults under the age 35. It was quite unmistakeable why! Since it is a romantic comedy, it's liked and being watched by young audience.

The movie started to run with 30 seconds delay. We were sitting next to each other, relaxing by feeling our backs pressed against the backrests. During the running movie process, I flushed in the presence of my new friend. Fortunately, she hasn't noticed my roaming cheeks yet. If she did, otherwise she would question me what was wrong and compel me to being rooted by plenty and diversity of questions, inside my head and from her, especially when it's joint a word falling in love. I bet I have blushed since we have encountered each other a half an hour ago. I am so perplexed young man...falling in love with much older lady who is a "love to hate to love", provocative, dexterous, shrewd and experienced politician who is not only a decent person but a persistent single mother, hardly being trapped by manipulations, illusions and lies. I am really madly in love with this lady...every time I hear either her voice or her name,see her on a photo or on live, listen even a single word, peeled...I just don't know! I am hypnotised and every time when we aren't together...I miss her very much...feeling it like a morbid and grim heartache that breaks my heart gingerly, scratching my frail core, leaving scratched marks onto it. I tried my best to being cool with myself and her, trying not too hard to demonstrate mimics and body language of person who is wildly in love with person that would be a bit sophisticated to be together.

Unless I heard the older woman speaking...thinking that she was talking to somebody else but it was me. How silly am I!

 

 

 

 

 

-Why your face is reddened abruptly? - She posed the question in shady way. I could feel her minty breath, conquering my smooth face including my mellow, natural pink and well-shaped lips like they have the enormous wish of doing...marvels...and demanding to kiss only one person currently...I know who is it already! I could feel her possessive azure blue eyes goggling at me in dubious way.

 

 

 

 

 

**Frau Irene Engel's POV**

 

 

 

 

As we were watching the romantic comedy "To dump yourself and your ex", eating from our popcorn from time to time and drinking from our drinks, suddenly I felt the thrill...an unusual thrill. To take a quick look at Bubi now...just of curiosity! Once I glanced at his face, I noticed something murky about him. All I can see in the lurking darkness, barely enlighting his face due to the movie's effects...is his face is all flushed. I guess he's hiding something from me...something suspicious,something so secretive...something sinful! Furthermore, he looked so relaxing ,pretending to be so pure and immaculate. "It doesn't works like this way,young man!", my head whispered to me something, telling me what is on my mind the recent thought. 

I frowned like a little child the first time, afterwards smirking like a savage and dangerous clown who hides nothing but lethal tricks to harm,torture or even kill little children. Gradually my glance wasn't a fact...it was actually fact that I stared at him for more than 5-10 seconds like there's something wrong...constraining me to ask myself many questions. He was keep paying attention to the movie, following every action of it. Without missing a single second! Until I rebelled against his silence and distraction.

 

 

 

 

-Why your face is reddened abruptly? (Irene)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then I noticed that he didn't face me, ignoring a total eye contact! He sighed like a fatigued child who is heavily breathing after playing a lot of time outside with his buddies. The good thing was that he responded me directly.

 

 

 

 

 

-I don't...know,Irene! Pardon!- He muttered like a ghost is whispering to me something. I had the whopping feeling that he is justifying himself, lying to me and hiding from me what are his true feelings. Not only he muttered, Hans faltered like insecure and lost child.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Mmm! Are you hiding from me something?- I instinsted quietly. I couldn't take my eyes of his adorable, uniquely proportions face including his neat, combed straight blond hair. I could smell even his perfume from far away without a lie. 

 

 

 

 

 

Throughout he shacked his head by replicating with one simple "No!", without peeling the word itself. He just answered me via a gesture. Thereafter, I stopped to torture him with the same question on such intricate topic or else. Perhaps he would be angry with me or I don't know really. I don't want to predict what could be the worst thing that he is going to do to me. I just don't want to ruin my day, my terms with him except my mood. 

I just whispered with one brief "Okay!", thus keeping on to watch the movie, eating popcorn and drinking Coca-Cola. I tried to not think about what is Bubi hiding from me especially when it's joint a word about emotions and feelings in different aspect. I am completely sure that he is already in love...and who might be this person? Hmm! That is particularly me,of course. Since he blushes when I am near him especially right now...what I can say more about it? He is just in love with me...totally ignoring the society's perceptions what would they think of us if we were together as a couple with a huge age gap. Most of them would insult us especially me, by calling me nasty names which I can relate to one famous presidential couple...neither here in Germany, nor anywhere in Europe with exception of France...the new president Emmanuel Macron who shares 24-25 years difference with his much older wife. Regardless of their age gap, they love, respect, support, worship and appreciate each other so much...it is like a holy couple who have achieved a lot of happiness and luck to be together. 

 

 

 

 

 

_1 hour and a several minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

As the movie ended, playing the credits...we left the cinema immediately, heading to the exit by throwing in the trash bin our carton boxs where we used to eat popcorn including our empty plastic cups for our drinks. Afterward, we saw in the mall around hardly 20 people...especially teenagers and adults who were wandering. Once we were descending through the escalator, there were people nearby especially young people who were gazing at us, grimaced, thinking us for a couple. Unless one of them bumped into us:

 

 

 

 

-Excuse me Frau Engel and Herr Winkle, aren't you a couple apparently? - One 18 years old young man posed the question with a mistruthful facial expression, remaining neutral but perhaps trying to shock us with some "too personal" questions about us. His voice tone sounded deadly grave. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-We aren't a couple! Es tut mir leid! - I stated with emotionless voice, my eyes meeting his charcoal grayish blue eyes which weren't filled with blissfulness. Otherwise, they were filled with unscrupulous gloatness that burns like a flame. In this moment, we passed arrogantly the young man, heading to the exit as soon as possible. 

 

 

 

 

As long as we were walking with Bubi, trying to ignore glares, pierced eyes at us like psychopaths, some insults and phrases...I heard from a far away the same man who asked us this suspicious question...whining "Liars!". It was terribly infantile of his side to shout at us and I expect from today or probably Monday...the medias to spread rumours of our rumoured relationship with the young model Hans. We have absolutely ignored the 18 years old guy because if we carried on with the debate, it wouldn't be very smart and mature of our side.

I would somewhat being careless if the gossips between are in the medias while on other hand I would have a sorrow, vile and merciless revenge on the journalists and paparazzis who are trying to stay on my way. I am never going to permit them to subvert my personal and political life,followed by bad reputation,gossips in the "yellow papers" about me and Hans. This war should be won by us...those who suffer from the paparazzi and pseudo journalists' nonsence. It's not the people's business if I am either a lover of Bubi or just his friend. I don't care about their opinions...they will never change mine. Including his too! 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	18. Chapter 17; Falling Asleep

**Frau Engel's POV**

 

 

 

 

As long as we were walking with Bubi, trying to ignore glares, pierced eyes at us like psychopaths, some insults and phrases...I heard from a far away the same man who asked us this suspicious question...whining "Liars!". It was terribly infantile of his side to shout at us and I expect from today or probably Monday...the medias to spread rumours of our rumoured relationship with the young model Hans. We have absolutely ignored the 18 years old guy because if we carried on with the debate, it wouldn't be very smart and mature of our side.

I would somewhat being careless if the gossips between are in the medias while on other hand I would have a sorrow, vile and merciless revenge on the journalists and paparazzis who are trying to stay on my way. I am never going to permit them to subvert my personal and political life,followed by bad reputation,gossips in the "yellow papers" about me and Hans. This war should be won by us...those who suffer from the paparazzi and pseudo journalists' nonsence. It's not the people's business if I am either a lover of Bubi or just his friend. I don't care about their opinions...they will never change mine. Including his too! 

In the next minutes, as we left the Mall, betaking to a desolated small park that wasn't far away. It just takes around 2-3 minutes on foot from the mall to the park itself. This park is famous for its people who are more introverts, young couples, drug addicts, alcoholics, smokers, criminals and many other people who prefer and prone to be distant, unrecognised and more secretive. With other words said, it's place for people who love to be lonelier, enjoying the silence and serenity. It is better to visit this park in night time...the experience is much better, leaving so many traces of either wonderful or catastrophic memories. This compact park's name is actually "Der Park der Verwüstung" (translated from German "The Park of the Desolation". 

Once we stepped inside the recognisable park, it was such lifeless silence like we are at the cemetery in the middle of the night where we are the only people who are attending to such corrupted, unsacred and bleak spot. There were a nuisance wooden benches which weren't broken and exterminated at all,fortunately. 

We sat onto one of the benches like we are a couple, despite not being an actual one. The night was so tranquil...as much as a corpse, lying on the ground, being surrounded by nothing but darkness. My back was leaning on the backrest. We were chilling by sinking in the abysmal silence...without peeling a single word...but feeling the very early summer climate. Anyway we decided to comment the movie that we have just watched.

 

 

 

 

 

-What do you think of the movie,Hans? - I asked with flaccid voice like I will fall asleep in the next moment. 

 

 

 

 

 

-It was cool! I like it.*inhaling and exhaling* What's your opinion on the movie?- He answered sincerely.

 

 

 

 

 

-I think it was funny and amazing. I like it too though having some critics towards it. - I exclaimed clearly while feeling my eyes being half opened lately...blinking like butterfly's tiny wings. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I see.- He uttered with husky voice. 

 

 

 

 

 

Until the moment...when I have just closed my eyes...my body relaxing,thankfully not feeling my tough head onto the mellow hips of the young gentleman,therefore thinking me of a loony or whatever he thinks seriously. 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


End file.
